Happy Sweet Sixteen Kagome Revamped
by Higure-Koinu
Summary: 2 weeks till her birthday and inuyasha doesn't know what to get her and her mother is hiding something. kikyo bashing rating for my mouth and inuyasha's mouth
1. A whole new

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer yay me!**

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

_action_

(One of my stupid or unneeded comments)

**Chapter 1: A whole new………**

It had been a long day in feudal Japan, as usual Inuyasha was in his tree complaining that Kagome was taking too long to get back so that they could continue searching for the jewel shards.

"Inuyasha do you think you're the only one who is waiting for her to get back?" complained Shippo.

"If she would get back, then I wouldn't be complaining." Claimed Inuyasha.

"Well she needed to restock on supplies so we could continue and she needs to see her family some time Inuyasha, with her birthday coming up and all." Explained Sango.

"And how would you know her birthday is coming up." Questioned Inuyasha.

"Kagome told me." said Sango flatly. "She's spending some time with her family now incase you don't let her go back and see them or that we are too far away from the well." Pointed out Sango.

_RUB RUB smack_

"Hentai," muttered Sango to an unconscious monk.

**With kagome - modern time yay! **(I'm sugar high leave me alone)

It was quiet at the shrine while the family was talking over dinner about Kagome's up coming birthday.

"So dear, do you think you'll be back in time for you birthday?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Don't know. It all depends on if Inuyasha lets me come back home." Claimed Kagome.

"Come on sis just drag Inuyasha along with you, I want to see him." Souta whined. (Sometimes I wonder if he is gay no offense to any of you who like him just a thought)

"Easy for you to say..." Kagome muttered sipping her tea.

**Back with the gang**

"So when is her birthday?" questioned the hanyou.

"In about 2 weeks, why do you ask?" responded the demon exterminator.

"No reason. I'm just trying to think of what to get her." answered Inuyasha.

"Oh? You're going to get her something?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah! You got a problem with it monk?" asked Inuyasha.

"No but you just don't seem the type that would care about birthdays." claimed Miroku.

"D_amn! He got me._" Thought Inuyasha

"G_ot him! Now, all I need is to get him to admit it._" Thought Miroku his face saying; 'I got you. Now tell me why.' (I hate that face; my friends get me every time)

"So, why do you care about her birthday Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"None of your damn business you bastard." growled Inuyasha

(I went to bed here one I was tired and it was 4:30am and my mom bitched)

"_I'll think about want kind of gift to get her I still have 2 weeks._" Pondered Inuyasha (tee hee funny word)

"Whatever you say Inuyasha." claimed Sango.

**With Kagome in her time - modern time**

"It can't be that hard to get Inuyasha to let you come here and spend time with your family, especially when it's your sweet sixteen." announced Kagome's grandfather.

"You make it sound easy but Inuyasha is like you broke the jewel you should be the one to fix it, or we have to kill Naraku and get the jewel out of his body." explained Kagome.

"Half the time he wont even let us take a rest and then we have to explain to him were not part demon so we don't have as much energy as he does and he is always complaining that we never have priorities. He thinks sleeping is a waste of time." Kagome claimed.

"Just try to be back on your birthday so we can celebrate with you" said Mrs. Higurashi. "_If you can't get back on your birthday, I know you'll be back the next morning even if you have to kill Inuyasha to get here and that's scary because I want my grandchildren to have his ears._"(What is she hiding? She needs a hobby)

"I'll make sure I get home a day before my birthday so I can spend it with my family. If I have to kill Inuyasha so be it." claimed Kagome (what's with this family and threatening poor Inu when he's not around)

"Good that way you gifts don't collect dust." stated Kagome's grandfather.

"Your gifts are dust old man…" muttered Kagome.

(_Sweat drop_) "They are not! They are perfectly good things with a great history that you can learn from." announced Kagome's granddad.

"I travel in history you know Granddad" Explained Kagome.

"That's not the point!" Exclaimed Kagome's granddad.

"Sure…I'm going to take a bath and then I'm going to bed. For some reason I have a head ache." Explained Kagome as she stood.

"Ok dear." Said Mrs. Higurashi.

**Back to the past - with the group**

Everyone was fast asleep except Inuyasha, who was sitting outside the hut thinking. (that's weird him thinking)

"_What kind of gift can I get Kagome? I could get her clothes like mine, I don't like her clothes so short and the hentai monk keeps groping her! Or I could get her a new bow…no wait…that's what Sango is getting her. Shippo is giving her a drawing and the monk is giving her a necklace, God, why does this have to be so damn hard?" _Inuyasha groaned mentally.

He stared off into the stars thinking of what to get her, he loved Kagome with all his heart and he was scared if he showed it that, she would be put in danger or used against him. He was also scared if he told her she would laugh in his face and say he was a worthless half-breed like everyone else did.

With that thought he fell into a semi-awake sleep.

**Back with Kagome after her bath**

"Ahh…that felt good. Nice and relaxing" said Kagome flopped down on her bed. "A nice hot bath and nice warm bed." Kagome murmured to herself. "_You know you like it out under the stars with everyone and Inuyasha. You sleep better knowing he's there." S_aid the voice in her head.

"_Will Inuyasha let me come back in 2 weeks so I can spend time with my family on my birthday? Not likely! He's always making everyone look for the jewel like it was the only thing in the world! And making us stop when he sees Kikyo's soul stealers (_Kikyo is a bitch and I hate her she must die and she will die_). And somehow I fell in love with him, but what is the point in telling him when I know he is in love with Kikyo and not me? Oh well, I'll get over it one day." _Thought Kagome as she drifted off to sleep.

(.) first chapter done (.)

Ok please review

Me: the admines removed this story for poor grammer so im getting help and going through it and double checking my chapters. So please Read and Review it again!. I would like it if you readers out there would take the time to read B.D gerretson for helping me with the grammer and spelling. please read and review her story oh i also changed me penname causeI was bored


	2. All I wanted was a cookie…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did but who doesn't**

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking**"**_

_**Action**_

**Chapter 2: All I wanted was a cookie….**

**With Kagome **

The sun had come up and it was shining through her window. She knew she had to get up and get ready because Inuyasha would be here soon to take her back to Feudal Japan to go looking for the jewel shards and to hunt down Naraku

**_Yawn. _**"I'm surprised Inuyasha isn't here already mouthing off to me and telling me to hurry up." Kagome said stretching. "Oh well…shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth?" said Kagome as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen where her mom was making breakfast.

"Good morning dear," said Mrs. Higurashi smiling at her.

"Morning mom, what's for breakfast?" asked the semi-awake Kagome.

"Bacon and eggs with some oatmeal," said Mrs. Higurashi as she put it on the table in front of her.

"Thanks mom," yawned Kagome. (she isn't a morning person, but I'm not either)

"No problem sweetie." smiled Mrs. Higurashi.

**With the gang**

"Clam down Inuyasha! She'll be here soon." said a very annoyed Kaede.

"If you're that worried about her go, wait by the well and away from us. Your fidgeting is getting on all of our nerves" pointed out Sango.

"And if you don't do that could you at least stop tapping your foot and claws on the floor?" asked an annoyed Shippo.

"Shut up! I can do whatever I want!" yelled Inuyasha.

**_Whack_**

"Hey! What was that for?" Asked/yelled Inuyasha while Miroku stood over him holding the water bucket that he had used to hit Inuyasha in the head.

"You've annoyed everyone in the hut with your whining and complaining that Kagome wasn't here yet. If your going to keep complaining, take it somewhere else." said a semi-mad Miroku.

"Fine…" muttered Inuyasha as he bounded off into the forest, _"What can I get for Kagome? It's so damn hard!_"

**Back with Kagome's mother **(now to give you some hints of what's to come)

Kagome's mother sat in her room looking some photo albums, in most of the pictures there was a man standing beside her while she held a tiny child in her arms, with each picture she looked at her heart ache, the man beside her was her dead husband that had passed away when Kagome was young.

"I wish you were still here to see your daughter and help her with the changes she has to go through." sighed Mrs. Higurashi, "She was so young and hardly knew you. She was only 3 years old when you died, and that's when you told me you'd hide her true self till her sixtieth birthday." She hugged the book to her, crying softly for her departed husband.

"I hope her friends can stand her mood swings and don't make her mad or she might have some trouble controlling her anger." Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she got up to go check on what her daughter was doing.

**With Kagome - she's packing stuff in her room**

"Ok ramen, Band-Aids, ramen, chocolate, ramen, girl stuff, ramen, and clothes" said Kagome as she checked her list making sure to have everything.

As she was doing this her mother came to her door watching her. "You got everything you need dear?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"I think so. I'm just double checking, making sure I don't forget anything" explained Kagome.

"Well…here are some headache pills just in case." said Mrs. Higurashi as she handed them to her daughter.

"Thanks mom." said Kagome as she put the bottle into her bag.

"Dear, I have some homemade cookies for you and your friends." smiled her mother.

"Thanks, can you put them in a container for me?" asked Kagome

"Sure dear, I'll put them on the table for you." Her mom said and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

Kagome went to the kitchen, packed the cookies, said goodbye to her family, and walked over to the well house and hopped into the well

**With Inuyasha - he's sitting in a tree near the well waiting for kagome**

'**Few minutes before Kagome arrives'**

"_Where is she? She's taking her time…oh well…she'll see her family again on her birthday. I'll make sure of it. I met her a year ago on her birthday. I think she should spend it with her family and then she can spend some time with us._" thought Inuyasha. (He's going to fight her all the way to make it look like he doesn't care)

As if on time with his thoughts Kagome scent hit his nose telling him she was back and was getting out of the well. He hopped out of the tree and walked up to the well and looked inside.

"You need some help down there Kagome?" rang an oh so familiar voice.

"Yeah I could, so come help me" replied Kagome.

"_Pushy wench._" thought Inuyasha as he hopped down into the well and picked Kagome up.

They got out of the well and started walking to Kaede's hut "So what did you do while I was gone?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing much," answered Inuyasha. "What about you? What did you do for the time you were home?"

"Nothing much. Did the two tests, spent sometime with my family, you know the same things I do every time I go to my time." explained Kagome

As they neared the hut Kagome was tackled full force by an overjoyed Shippo "Kagome! I missed you so much! Inuyasha annoyed everyone while you were gone." Whined Shippo.

They walked into Kaede's hut and found a knocked out monk and a red faced demon slayer. "Hello Kagome, how are you?" asked Sango.

"I'm fine." Kagome said. Unknown to her a headache was staring in the back of her head. (I love having control of things)

"Did you bring me a treat Kagome?" Said a hopeful Shippo.

"Yeah, my mom made cookies for everyone to try." Said Kagome as she tried to find them in her backpack.

When she found the cookies, she gave everyone one to try, then the headache hit full force and she cringed.

As it hit Miroku woke up and rubbed Sango…  
Smack…  
Sango yelling at the top of her lungs…  
Inuyasha telling them to shut up and Shippo wanting another cookie…  
Add all this with Kagome's headache and Kagome snapped.

"Would you all shut up?" She yelled at the top of her lungs and walked out of the room. Everyone cringed in fear, looking at the terrified Shippo who hid in the corner of the hut was about to cry. "All…all…I...wa-want-wanted was a cookie." Shuttered a very shaken Shippo.

"That was truly scary. What got into her?" asked Inuyasha.

End of chapter 2

Inuyasha: what the hell is wrong with her?

Me: you'll find out

Kagome: What have you done to me (evil glare)

Me: nothing

Inuyasha: you've done something Shippo won't come out of the corner

Me: He'll come out when he wants to

Kagome: you're mean

Me: yes, yes I am

Me: Anyway Please read and review thanks to **B. D. Gerretson for grammer checking please read her story as a thank you**


	3. Can It Get any worse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking**"**_

_**Action**_

**Chapter 3: Could it get any worse**

After the little episode with Kagome shouting at Shippo, she had gone off into the forest to think. (Screaming at poor Shippo tsk) _"Why did I yell at everyone? Especially Shippo, I never yell at Shippo. I never yell period, no matter what they do. Gah…this headache is killing me! I'll just go sit by the god tree and relax for a bit, then go back and say sorry to everyone and give a hug to Shippo." _Kagome decided

**Back with the gang - Kaede's hut **

"What was that all about? She was just fine and then she yells for us to shut up and walks out of the hut. And why was she was holding her head?" wondered Sango.

"Not a clue." Claimed Miroku as he reached for his target; **_Rub Rub smack. _**"This is hardly the time for that!" said a very aggravated Sango.

"Shippo won't come out of the corner." said Miroku rubbing his sore cheek.

"Well I'll go find her and talk to her, try to see what's wrong with her." Sango said standing.

"She'll understand you more, and you'll understand her better being girls, go do the girl talking giggly crap girls do." Said Inuyasha as he looked at Shippo "And I'll try and get Shippo out of his shock." Smirked Inuyasha. (I'm a girl and I never do girl chat with my friends I like being by myself)

He couldn't help but smirk no one dared scare Shippo cause Kagome would kick their ass, but to see Shippo in this position and to know that Kagome was the cause made it all too funny.

"Come on Shippo, you know Kagome didn't mean it. Now come out of the corner before I make you come out of the corner." Said Inuyasha.

"You think you could be a little nicer to him. He's been scared shitless." Miroku pointed out.

"It's not his fault Kagome just snapped. He just happened to be right in her face when she did." explained Miroku.

"She scared me, what's wrong with her?" asked Shippo Slowly coming out of the corner.

**With Kagome - at the god tree a few minutes before Sango arrived**

"What's wrong with me? This headache just won't die, I got rid of it for a bit but now it's back and twice as bad." groaned Kagome.

"Kagome are you ok?" asked Sango as she came out of the bush (The sounds fucked up for some reason)

"Yeah just fine, but I have a headache and I feel bad for yelling at Shippo." Explained Kagome (You should feel bad).

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. I was wondering though, why did you yell?" Questioned Sango.

"To tell you the truth…it just came out. I feel bad about it." Kagome answered.

"Well let's go back." Said Sango, "Inuyasha thought you need a chick talk only he called it a 'talking giggly crap girls do', Sometimes he's so stupid he makes Miroku look innocent." giggled Sango.

"That's what he called it? He couldn't say just go talk to me; he has to make up some crude comment? And there is no way in hell he or anyone could make Miroku innocent." Kagome laughed.

**In Some area of Inuyasha's forest - With kinky Kikyo and her sperm snakes (I hate her with a passion sorry for you Kikyo lovers but I'm not covering my hate)**

"Something's different in the forest; something has changed in the area. I'll have to check it out." Claimed Kikyo (sticking your nose where it doesn't belong). She walked off into the forest trying to find what had changed with her floating snake things.

**In Kaede's hut before Sango and Kagome arrive**

"She still scared me." claimed Shippo.

"Don't worry. She'll come back and probably give you a treat and hug you and pet your tail and cuddle until she knows your better." Inuyasha said. "_I wish I could get hugged by Kagome and get her to tweak my ears as easily as he gets cuddled and spoiled. Wait where did that come from… oh well it's true I wish she would tweak my ears."_ Thought Inuyasha. (I love having power and making him like what I want him to)

As he thought this, the girls walked in the door and the first thing Kagome did was walk up to Shippo and pick him up and start saying she was sorry for yelling at him. Everyone in the group knew Shippo was Kagome's 'pup' and that she would doing anything to protect him and make sure he was alright before doing anything else.

After getting everything fixed, they all went to sleep; Shippo cuddled up to Kagome and Sango was on the other side of the fire that way Miroku couldn't get her and Inuyasha sat with his back against the wall in the far corner.

The next morning came and everyone said goodbye to Kaede. They started to walk along the path in a small silence which they knew would come to an end.

**About sometime later **(time fly's whoosh)

Inuyasha growled.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

"Yeah, why are you growling?" Shippo inquired.

"Damn wolf has to come on a nice day like this." growled Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha said Kouga's wind thingy started coming up, this was one thing Kagome didn't need today her headache had gone away. (that's all she needs to rip his head off)

"Yo." Said Kouga as he walked up to Kagome, but Inuyasha stepped in front of him and the war of words and nicknames began.

"What do you think your doing you wimpy wolf?" Asked Inuyasha.

"I'm going to see my woman!" answered Kouga.

"No your not, you stay the hell away from her or I'll fucking cut you in half!" Inuyasha said as he whipped out his sword.

At the same time Kagome was having a battle in her head (fighting with her subconscious fun). (Normal Kagome, **Subconscious Kagome)**

"**Why don't you just tell Kouga to fuck off?"**

"Cause its not nice."

"**Was he nice when he kidnapped you and took you to his den?"**

"Well he was after a little bit."

"**Yeah and then he claimed you were his woman and this whole mess started. Just tell him flat out you don't like or love him."**

"No."

"**Do it or I will. If I do it, it won't be pretty, just like it wasn't pretty in the hut."**

"You did that?"

"**No you did, I just pushed you."**

"What are you?"

"**I'm you, the real you."**

"You can't be me, I'd never be that mean to anyone!" (It's true I could never see her be mean on her own accord)

"**That's it! Time to push you; Kouga and Inuyasha have fought long enough."**

"No wait! Stop you can't!"

End Chapter three...

Me: well I'm done

Inu: what you make her go through the huge mind chat and just when she's going to rip Kouga's head off you stop?

Me: yes... Its 4am I'm tired and I'm an evil person

Kou: Kagome would never rip my head off

Me: true but Kagome is going through something, and I can't tell you any more cause it would wreck the story

Inu and Kou; you're a bitch

Me: Yeah so, Ok I'm going to try and update every 2 to 3 days unless writers block happens but that won't be for a bit because I got 8 chapters planned out


	4. What’s with her, who knows, Mother knows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer yeah me!**

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

_**Action**_

**Chapter 4: What's with her, who knows, Mother knows **

As Kagome battled within herself Inuyasha and Kouga continued to fight, but unknown to them Kagome eyes were flashing red. (Kouga's gonna get his ass kicked)

"Back off mutt face! I can see my woman anytime I damn well feel like it!" yelled Kouga, throwing a punch to hit Inuyasha in the face. He missed as Inuyasha kicked him in his stomach.

"And I'm saying no you can't, you ass wolf, cause she's not your woman!" Inuyasha snarled as he watched Kouga stand up after the kick.

"And what makes you think you can speak for her, dog shit?" Kouga asked, punching Inuyasha in the gut. "You have no claim on her. That leaves her open for me to take."

When this happened, Kagome snapped. "Will you two shut the fuck up before I kill both of you?" Kagome growled, everyone stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were closed but by her stance everyone could tell something was not right. One thing: she swore, the second thing: she threatened to kill them, third: why didn't she just say sit? (If you're a girl imagine PMS times about 5 and that's what it looks like)

"I have two things to say: one Kouga I'm not your woman. I don't love you nor will I ever love you, all you are and ever will be is a friend. Two, If you ever come near me again and claim I'm your woman I'll rip off your dick, shove it down your throat, cut open your gut, and hang you by your intestines." An infuriated Kagome growled out. She glared at Kouga who now was about to wet his pants.

"But you…you're my woman! I'm here to take you home to my den!" He explained.

"No I'm not, no you're not, I told you I don't love you and I'm giving you 10 seconds to get out of my face before I kill you. And before you leave hand over the jewel shards in your legs." Kagome glared at him angrily. No one noticed her flashing red eyes because they were all focused on a very disturbed Kouga.

Kouga took out the jewel shards in his legs, put them on the ground, and ran for dear life, hoping Kagome wouldn't come after him. "And you," Kagome pointed at Inuyasha, "Sit boy."

**_Bam _**"Bitch…" muttered Inuyasha, his face in the dirt.

"_What was that all about?_" thought Sango looking at the very ticked off Kagome. (Kagome's twitching out man)

Kagome picked up Kouga jewel shards and put them in the container before continuing to walk along the path. When she noticed no one following she looked back. "You guys coming or not?" smiled Kagome. Everyone just fell over (anime style!) Inuyasha's foot was in the air twitching.

After the little episode (a very scary episode) the group decided to make camp for the night. Sango planned to talk to Kagome to try and find out what was going on.

"Kagome would you like to go have a bath? I saw a hot spring when I went to get some fire wood." Sango asked.

"Sure. Just let me get the bath stuff and we'll go." Kagome replied.

As they walked to go have a bath the boys sat and talked to each other.

"So do you have any idea what made Kagome threaten Kouga like she did?" asked a very curious monk

"Who knows? Who cares for that matter, she got rid of the wolf once and for all and she got the jewel shards while she was at it!" Inuyasha said grinning. "But her scent is different somehow; I can't put my finger on it though." Inuyasha sighed.

"So there _is_ something different about her…" muttered Miroku looking over to Shippo and Kirara sleeping in the corner. (making sure people know where Shippo is)

**With the girls – they're sitting in the hot spring **

"So Kagome…what made you yelled at Kouga like that? I've never seen you get that angry or become that scary before." Sango asked.

"I was listening to them fight and then I was thinking about how annoying that it was for the two of them to fight all the time. I was trying to find away to stop it, then the next thing I know my eyes start to burn and then I snapped and basically ripped off Kouga's head as I threatened him. Next thing I know I'm calm; my headache's gone and my eyes didn't hurt any more." Kagome dunked under the water to rinse her hair.

"Well that was scary, I never knew you had such an angry side." replied Sango as she lathered her hair with conditioner (and it's only going to get worse).

After they finished having their bath, they walked to the camp sit and ate the dinner which was ramen and some rabbit meat from a rabbit that Inuyasha had caught.

Sango had talked to Inuyasha and told him what Kagome had told her and Inuyasha thought that maybe her mom would know something because he knew that it wasn't PMS. She wasn't in heat so that idea went out the window. In the morning he would sneak off and go talk to Kagome's mother to see if she had a clue about what was going on or if she knew anyway that they could help Kagome. "Hey Sango, do you think you could ask in the morning to have a couple days to repair you boomerang? That way I can sneak off and go talk to Kagome's mom?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah I can do that, but when you get back I want to know what's going on so that we can be prepared to protect her or to protect against her." explained Sango. (nice friend eh?)

"OK. So in the morning we'll start the plan." Inuyasha hopped in a tree over Kagome to make sure she was safe.

"_What's wrong with you Kagome? I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be safe and protected, but I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on with you. I love you so much but I can't say it and if I did you might be threatened._" Inuyasha thought to himself. (She's threatened everyday that's she in feudal Japan with Demons and such) With that he settled himself into a semi-leveled sleep.

End chapter four

Inu: Kouga's gone! Party!

Me: sweat drop I knew you'd be overjoyed with that

Kag: What's wrong with me (strangles me)

Me: can't…. breathe… losing air….

Kag: that's good now tell me what's going on

Me:whispers story plot in Kagome's ear (fake story plot)

Kag: seriously

Me: yeah but you can't tell anyone if you do I'll make bad things happen,

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW please review and thanks to dawn for grammer checking

Hit the button below (puppy dog eyes)


	5. Moms Knows All!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer yay me!**

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Action"**_

**Chapter 5: Moms Knows All!**

As morning came Inuyasha and Sango put their plan into action. "You think we could stop by my village? Just so I can double check my Hiraikotsu. That way it doesn't break during battle." Sango explained.

"Sure. But I see nothing wrong with it. Do you Inuyasha?" asked a smiling Kagome.

"Sure Sango, why not? We can't go having it break, leaving me to fight all by myself." Inuyasha said.

"_He gave in too easily. Something's up. He never gives in that easy. He's always put up a fight before and makes us continue, I'll ask him tonight after dinner." _Kagome thought.

The group headed towards Sango's old village, this was a day for the group to relax. And when no one was looking Inuyasha took off towards the well to go and have a little chat with Kagome's mom.

**With Sango and Miroku **

"So Sango…do you have any idea why Kagome is acting so strange as of late?" Miroku asked.

"No clue. Inuyasha and I came up with a plan. Inuyasha went to go ask her mother if she knows anything about Kagome. How has she changed in your view Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Not much. Her aura is changing little by little. It's not much but some. Inuyasha noticed her scent was changing too but he couldn't out his finger on it. And there is her temper." Miroku explained (who the hell could miss her temper)

"You don't think she could be possessed again?" asked Sango, "Never mind if she was, she would have attacked us by now."

**With Inuyasha – he's just getting to Kagome's house **

He came up and out of the well. He walked out of the well house and to the door as walked in he heard that the old man and Souta were asleep cause of the easy heartbeats and soft snoring from Souta and the old man mumbling about demons in his sleep. He searched the house looking for Kagome's mother.

"Hello Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said. (I'm gonna call her Hana means bliss or happiness)

"Hi." Inuyasha responded quietly.

"What brings you here Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me if Kagome was acting different before she came back to my time." Inuyasha said.

"No," answered Hana, "but I know why she's acting different."

"You can you tell me why?"

"Yes I can, but it's a long story. Please take a seat, would you like some tea?" Hana asked.

"No thank you." Inuyasha said sitting across from her.

**Flashback time - about 18 years ago - Kagome's mom Hana **

It was a hot day at the shrine and a young Hana was sweeping the dust out of the shrine when she saw the well house fill with a bluish light. She ran over to investigate what had caused the light. When she opened the door she saw a man knocked out and bleeding. She went into the house and got her father who helped get the man into the house to fix and tend his wounds.

After 2 days; the man woke up. Hana was sleeping in a chair by his bed; he looked around the room to see where he was. "Where am I?" asked Nabil. (means noble I couldn't think of a name for him)

"You're in the guest room of Higurashi shrine. I'm Hana Higurashi; might I ask who you are?" Hana asked.

"I'm Nabil, I'm a dog demon. I was traveling in my pack when we were attacked and I fell into the well and ended up here and with you." Nabil explained.

"You're a demon? I thought they were a myth. But, they can't be if you standing here right in front of me now can they? But you look human." Hana pointed out.

"I have a concealing spell on so that I look human." Nabil answered. He took off a necklace to reveal himself. His hair was no longer pure black but it now had two blue streaks. Two fluffy dog ears appeared on his head as his human ones disappeared. Claws grew out of his fingernails; his eyes went from brown to sky blue, his canine teeth sharpened and extended, and a long fluffy black tail appeared behind him.

Tweak, Tweak "Uhh…what are you doing?" A blushing Nabil asked.

"Oh…sorry, I couldn't resist. Your ears are so cute and I wanted to touch them." Hana blushed. (she likes ears)

As time passed; the two talked later and later into the night.

**Forward 1 year - now around 17 years in the past **

Hana and Nabil had fallen in love, Hana was expecting her first kid, and Nabil had stayed with her through the whole thing never leaving her side. He sealed the well to make sure she would be safe. They were going to get married after the birth of their child.

"So how are you feeling?" Nabil asked.

"Not to bad. She keeps kicking around in here." Hana answered.

"She? How can you be so sure that's it a girl?" Nabil asked.

"I just have a feeling." Hana answered.

**Forward 1 year - now around 16 years in the past**

The family walked up the steps; a small child who looked about 3 years old but was only a year old walked along with her parents up the steps. When Nabil saw the well shine in a bluish light, he quickly pushed his family into the house and went over to it. A worm demon came out and attacked him. He was in his human form so had nothing to defend himself with. He quickly pulled off the necklace but it was too late; he had been hit in the heart and thrown to the ground. He got up and sliced the demon into bits. Hana ran to his side.

"I'm sorry my love. But I can't survive this." Nabil panted.

"No! You can't leave me! Not now…I love you so much." Hana cried.

"I have no choice. I put a spell on Kagome so she will be human until her 16th birthday. But she'll have some trouble because I put it on her at such a young age." Nabil said with a dying voice. He wiped a tear from her cheek, and then his hand fell to the ground as he died from blood loss.

**End flash backs - present time**

Hana wiped a tear off her cheek and looked at Inuyasha. "So now you know. Kagome is a half demon like you. What's happening to her is that her blood is coming out and her body is trying to help her control it. But for the time being, she'll have some trouble with it. Her anger will come out more and she'll act different till she gets used to it." Hana explained.

"So Kagome is just like me and all that's happening is her blood is waking up…" Inuyasha thought out loud.

"Yes, she's changing and she might be a little different for a while. I wanted to tell her but I couldn't cause every time I tried…my heart sank." Hana said sadly.

"Well, thank you for telling me." Inuyasha said as he got up to leave.

"Can you make sure she's home on her birthday?" Hana asked.

"Of course." Inuyasha replied and he left to go back to his time and return to his friends

End Chapter 5

Well what did you think?

Inu:

Me: Inuyasha what are you doing?

Inu: …….

Me: (looks over his shoulder) you're a dog toying with a poor fat cat

Inu: so, I see nothing wrong with it

Me: right what ever, please read and review!


	6. Questions: Can you answer them?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer yeah me!**

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

_Action_

**Chapter 6: Questions: Can you answer them?**

Before Inuyasha left a few questions popped into to his mind. He needed to get them answered before he left.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I need to ask you a couple more things. Is it ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course Inuyasha, just call me Hana," Hana answered.

"Ok, do Souta and Kagome have the same father?" Inuyasha inquired.

"No, I had Souta after Kagome's father died." Hana replied.

"Okay, can I tell Kagome she's a half demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"If it comes to the point of where she's going to kill someone, then yes." Hana answered. (I wonder What Kagome would do if Fluffy came)

"Does Kagome have anything to seal her demon blood once it comes out?" Inuyasha inquired.

"No she doesn't. Her father didn't have time to make anything for her before he died." Hana said.

"When's her time of the month?" Inuyasha asked.

Hana stared at him blankly. "What do you mean 'time of the month'?" Hana replied in a semi-stunned state.

"I mean what night is Kagome's human night?" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, well she has two nights. She has a human night and a dog demon night" replied Hana as she sipped her tea

(I tried to come up with something new for Kagome; I got the idea of turning her demon from 'Birth Marks')

"Can you explain what you just said? I don't quite understand." Inuyasha said.

"Sure. Kagome turns human for the night when the right half of the moon is showing. When the left half is showing, she turns into her dog form for the night." Hana explained.

"How does Kagome act when she is in her dog form?" He asked.

"She gets hyper. All she'll want to do is run, chase things, and rough house."

"Then how did you guys get her to calm down and not destroy the shrine?"

"We stroked her ears. If you get the base of them, she calms down. But getting there is the hard part. And she's gonna have a lot of energy with 15 years of it being unused."

"Thanks. I have to be going now; before my friends start to worry. Goodbye." Inuyasha Said as he walked back out the door.

"Goodbye Inuyasha. Remember I want Kagome home on her birthday." Hana said as she gave Inuyasha a small ear tweak. (Old habits die hard)

**With the gang while - Inuyasha is with Hana **

Kagome was sitting on the edge of the river bed relaxing. She watched as Shippo tried to catch some fish. He had caught seven but he was trying to get twelve so that everyone could have 2 each.

"_I wonder where Inuyasha is. I haven't seen him all day. He disappeared as soon as we got here. Must have gone to see Kikyo…" _Kagome thought. "How is it going over there Shippo?" she asked.

"Not too bad…stupid fish keep slipping though." Shippo said.

Kagome giggled and got up to go see what Sango and Miroku were doing. When she got there Miroku had several bumps and a very red hand print on his face. "Did you kill him Sango?"

"No he'll live; unlucky for us, lucky for him. So how are you feeling Kagome?" Sango said looking up.

"A little tired, but my headaches gone." Kagome replied.

"Well why don't you take a rest? We're here to rest and relax for the trip ahead after all." Sango said.

"Yeah, I think I will take a nap." Kagome said as she got out her sleeping bag. She lay it down in the back corner of the hut.

**Few hours past - (they bored me I had to leave)**

Inuyasha returned to camp and Sango came up and asked if Kagome's mother had known anything. Inuyasha explained what Kagome's mom had told him and how she would act for the next two weeks and how she had two different nights. He told her that it was only going to get worse. They had left the monk behind to make sure Kagome stayed safe. They would tell him later what had happened. (How could they trust him no to grope)

"Don't you think we should tell her?" Sango asked.

"If we did, she would get scared and try to hide or conceal herself. And you know she would. It's not every day that you find out you're a half demon in hiding." Inuyasha said.

"So we're going to sit here like nothing's going on and keep doing what were doing?"

"It would be for the best. That way we get some time to prepare for the left side of the moon. Before I left the house I looked at the calendar and the left side of the moon is the night after Kagome's birthday."

(I know it's the last quarter but I don't they know that)

Sango and Inuyasha returned to the hut to see Kagome was still asleep. She had not been disturbed which meant the monk didn't do anything perverted.

"_I could get Kagome a sword for her birthday. Or I could get her clothes like mine. But I don't know which one to get her. I could get her both…that way she would be covered on both sides. Hey, that would work! One gift for her birthday and one gift for the anniversary of when I met her and she unsealed me from the God tree. And I could give her the gifts under the God tree. That would work, ok so tomorrow I'll go to Totosai, to get Kagome a sword to hold her blood." _Inuyasha thought to himself. After that final thought Inuyasha drifted into a light sleep and soon everyone else was asleep and snoozing quietly too.

End Chapter 6 Please read and review

Me: well that's Chapter 6

Inu: For once I have nothing to say

Me: but you just said something

Inu: you know what I mean

Me: whatever (pokes Sleeping Kagome with a stick)

Inu: don't do that

Me: back off I didn't bug you about the cat, you can't bug me about this

Inu: (tackles me) if you wake her up she'll rip your head off

THANK YOU ALL PLEASE REVIEW! BYE!


	7. Time to tell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer yeah me! And now for something completely different electro shock therapy! **

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

_Action_

**Chapter 7: Time to tell**

It had been three days since Inuyasha had gone and talked to Kagome's mother and two since he had gone to Totosai and told him he needed the sword. After a very annoying conversation and reminding the guy about forty times that he had two weeks to finish Inuyasha had finally gotten his point across. In the last three days everyone had behaved really well so as not to aggravate Kagome. But all good things must come to an end. Kagome's headache had to rear its ugly face and cause Kagome more pain. (Cause the story would be no good if it was boring)

"_Great all I need! Stupid headache, why won't you just die? No matter what I do, you keep coming back and annoying me to high heaven, gah!" _Kagome mentally groaned.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Shippo asked yawing with boredom.

"We keep walking till Kagome senses a jewel shard. Then we go in the direction it comes from." Inuyasha said annoyed.

"But we've been walking for three days and Kagome hasn't sensed anything!" Shippo whined as he hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"So we just keep walking. She'll sense something at some point." Inuyasha said.

"But that's so boring! Why can't we go rest or something? I'm tired!" Shippo's voice raised with his whine.

"How can you be tired? You've been sitting your lazy ass in that basket on Kagome's bike thing and haven't walked a step." Inuyasha said punching Shippo off his shoulder.

"Hey that hurt! What'd you do that for?" Shippo yelled.

"Because you annoyed me…"

"Would you two stop fighting?" Sango snarled.

"Too late…" Miroku said.

Inuyasha was chasing Shippo yelling for him to come back. Shippo ran for his life, he knew Inuyasha would beat the crap out of him if he was caught.

"Inuyasha, SIT! I have a headache and you're not helping!" Kagome yelled. He looked at her he saw pure red in her eyes which looked really scary. Kagome eyes went back to normal after a few seconds and she started to walk along the path again.

"Shippo, you wonder why Inuyasha chases you? I think it is easy to see he chases you because you do it to get Kagome to sit him." Miroku said.

"I do it because I get bored. He's the easiest one to get mad. Then he chases me and gets into trouble." Shippo said.

They were still walking along the path when Inuyasha started to growl, "Inuyasha why are you growling" Kagome asked.

"Doesn't that bastard ever give up?" Inuyasha growled.

"Who are you talking about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

A familiar person appeared on the path. "Yo." Kouga said as he grabbed Kagome's hand. "How's mutt face treating you? He better not have touch my woman."

"_Doesn't he ever give up? Last time I thought I got it through his thick head to screw off." _Kagome thought.

(Mental fight! Kagome, **Kagome's demon self**)

"**Tell him to burn in hell!"**

"No, I won't."

"**Yes, you will! You'll do it even if I have to push you again." **

"And last time you pushed me he ran off, oh look he's back again, it seems your way didn't work."

"**That's it time for a push."**

"Hey! No stop, gah! You can't!"

"**Watch me!"**

Kagome's eyes flared red. She yanked her hand from Kouga, grabbed his wrist, and threw him behind the group

"I told I'm not your woman! And I also told you if you ever touched me again, I'd kill you!" Kagome growled as she walked up to Kouga.

"I thought you were joking. I thought that you were just having a bad day and that you never meant any of it." Kouga said getting off the ground and backing away from Kagome who kept coming closer.

"I meant every word. Now this is the last time I'm going to tell you, I'm not your woman never was, never will be. If you come near me ever again, I'll rip your hands off!" She yelled. Kouga stared right into pure red eyes, got up, and ran for dear life, tail between his legs. After Kouga left, Kagome fainted but Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

"She tired herself out just by threatening Kouga." Miroku said.

"The reason she is so tired is because she fought to keep herself from killing Kouga." Inuyasha said. (everyone except Shippo and Kagome know what's happening to her)

"Let's make camp and rest for the night. When she wakes up, I think we should tell her. She was so close to killing Kouga that it's not even funny." Sango said.

"You're right we should tell her. I'll take her into the woods and tell her later tonight." Inuyasha said.

The group made camp, Inuyasha had gone off to hunt for dinner. Shippo…well Shippo had been bugging Sango and Miroku trying to get them to tell him what they were talking about, he thought they were planning on killing Kagome. (childhood innocence, I need to stop eating pixie sticks)

"Please tell me what's going on!" Shippo whined.

"No we'll tell you when Inuyasha has talked to Kagome." Sango said.

"But I want to know now!" Shippo whined even louder, Kagome started to stir. Sango covered Shippo's mouth, she knew Kagome needed sleep and Shippo wasn't helping. After a little bit Kagome stopped moving and went back into a deep sleep.

"Shippo, quiet down! Kagome needs her rest and whining won't help!" Miroku hissed at him.

"Then tell me what's going on or I'll yell 'mama' and wake her up and then you'll pay!" Shippo threatened. (Shippo is a fox and I love it, acting innocent when Kagome's around and all evil when she not) They knew he would do it to and with Kagome in her state right now, it wouldn't be a good idea to have her 'pup' threatened.

"Fine we'll tell you, but Shippo when did you start calling Kagome mama?" Sango asked.

"I don't know but lately I've been feeling more attached to her then ever and she's like my real mom. I was going to ask her if I could call her mom from now on. Now tell me what's going on before I yell." Shippo threatened again.

They explained to him how Kagome's father was a demon and that Kagome was a hanyou whose blood had been sealed until her sixteenth birthday. They told him she was going through the changes and her body was trying to adapt to it so her miko blood wouldn't try to purify it but keep it under wraps in a way. It took a few hours to fully explain and when they finally got Shippo to understand what was happening, Inuyasha had come back and had brought some rabbits and fish for the group to have for dinner. Kagome had finally woken up and looked around to see what everyone was doing.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you. Can you come take a walk with me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded her head and got up to walk with him.

End chapter 7!

Me: Well I'm tired but it's only 4pm

San: I wonder how kagome is going to take it

Mir: I just hope she doesn't kill anyone

Me: you guys have to sense of adventure

Mir and San: are you deranged, Think about Kagome on a killer Rampage

Me: (thinks about it) I see nothing wrong with it

(Sango and Miroku fall over anime style!)

Me: right…, anyway please review, nexted chapter Inuyasha tell Kagome and there will be a little time skip only 10 days till Kagome's birthday! Thank you all and good after noon!


	8. I'm just like you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer yeah me!**

**Okay I know I make spelling errors and my grammar sucks, So please bare with me it's my first fanfic, I will put more fluff in later chapters, once I get the main things done, So Thank You and read on! And I like putting cliffies, I'll make sure if I put a cliffy I'll have the next chapter within 10 hours. Except this one cause my internet decided to be an ass last night. And I enjoy annoying people.**

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

_Action_

**Chapter 8: I'm just like you?**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked a distance from camp before he sat down leaning on a tree. Pulling Kagome into his lap he put his arms around her waist to make sure she couldn't get away. "Kagome I have something to tell you. But once I start you can't try to run off or get away." Inuyasha said.

A little stunned at Inuyasha's words, she looked into his eyes and saw worry, concern, and love? She sighed and leaned against his chest nodding her head.

"We've all noticed you've been acting different for the past few days and I know why." He could feel her tense up and smelled her scent spike with fear and he sighed. "I went to see your mother the day we stopped at Sango's village. She knew why you were acting different; she told me that on your 16th birthday you're going to change. Your mother told me you were really a half dog demon but when your father died he sealed your blood till your 16th birthday. What's happen now is your blood is slowly coming out." He told her this and he could feel her start to tense even more.

"So you're saying I'm just like you? And the reason I'm acting different is my blood is waking up?"

"Yes you're just changing and your miko blood is trying to fix it as it goes. The headaches that you've been having are just the demon side of your brain waking up." He slowly lifted his arm and began stroking her hair in hopes of calming her down.

Surprised by his actions, she got startled a little but soon found that the stroking was actually very soothing. She leaned farther into his hold. All he could do was smirk, he trying to picture her with black dog ears twitching around like his. Then another thought popped into his head…tweaking revenge…he could get her back for every time she'd tweaked his ears. He knew he liked it but she did it at the most embarrassing times.

His revenge would be sweet…He was thinking so hard about this he didn't notice that she fell asleep in his arms. He looked up at the starry night sky then he picked her up bridal style and walked back to camp. Once get there he put her in her sleeping bag and gave a look to the demon slayer. He looked over to see the monk fast asleep and Shippo went to curl up to Kagome then passed out.

"So how did she take it?" Inuyasha looked up at Sango when she approached him.

"Not too bad. She was scared at first but then she relaxed. Then I wandered into my own thoughts and when I finally noticed, she had fallen asleep."

"Well then good night Inuyasha. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She got up and walked over to an area were the monk couldn't get her.

"Good night." Was all he said as he hopped into his tree right above the girl he loved, he looked up to the starry sky again as he went into deep thought. _"Kagome loves me for me and doesn't want me to change. She's turning into a half demon like me. Kikyo, she wanted me to turn into a human because she didn't want me as a half demon. She was just using me, she probably would have left me the minute the jewel was gone to live the life of a normal woman." _He thought about it more and more and the more he did the more he realized what he had to do.

The sun came up and Kagome found herself in her sleeping bag. The last thing she remembered was she had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's lap while he stroked her hair in a comforting way after telling her…then she realized she was a hanyou and she was changing and she didn't even totally understand how. She had to see her mother…she needed to know the whole story not just the bit that Inuyasha had told her. She needed to know all of it.

Inuyasha had spotted her moving around, he jumped down to pick her up bridal style and ran into the forest before she or anyone could say a word.

"Calm down Kagome!" He hopped into a tree and sat down pulling her into his lap and putting an arm around her waist, he started to stroke her hair softly. "Don't worry…" he whispered into her ear.

How did he know she was worried? And why was he being so affectionate lately? "How did you know? And why did you bring me to this tree?" She leaned into his chest and reached up trying to tweak one of his ears but was not successful.

"One: I know your worried cause of how you were acting while you got up. Two: I don't want the monk seeing me being nice to you. And three: you aren't going to tweak my ears no matter how hard you try."

"So why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden anyway?" She was trying again for one of his ears but was still failing.

"Because I like being close to you and the only way to do that is to be nice to you. You're the only one I trust enough to show that I care." He put a hand under her chin, "Plus you show me that it ok to love someone."

"_Did he just say 'to love someone'? Does he love me, oh please tell me he does…" _That ran through her mind over and over again. All she could think was: did he mean it? Did he love her and what about Kikyo? Didn't he love her? She put that behind her for now, all she wanted to know was if he loved her.

He knew she was in deep thought about what he had just said. He somehow knew what she was thinking about; he hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear. "I love you with all my heart. You're nothing like Kikyo, you don't care that I'm a half demon. You don't wish me to change; you want me the way I am. It took me some time to realize Kikyo was trying to use me to free her of the jewel and turn me human because she couldn't be with a half demon." With that he turned her face and kissed her full on the lips.

That was all she needed to hear. She kissed him right back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him more into the kiss. After a few minutes, they both came up for air. "I love you too and I'll always love you full demon, hanyou, or human I don't care. I love you and that's all that matters." She smiled and pulled him into another kiss and he returned it fully.

End chapter 8!

Me: stupid freaking internet and it god damn updates

Shi: what are you talking about?

Me: something that you won't understand

Shi: try me

Me: my internet is being stupid

Shi: inter what?

Me: Told you, People you can always add me to your msn messenger or hotmail my emails are in my profile i hope to talk to any of you (cause im so very bored and lonly)

Me: please read and review sorry for the short delay it not my fault gay internet! Thank you all and good night!


	9. Puppy dog eyes and Fluffy arrives

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did but who doesn't**

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking**"**_

_**Action**_

**Chapter 9: Puppy dog eyes and Fluffy arrives**

Kagome woke and she saw she was still in Inuyasha's lap and he was still a sleep she reached up and started to massage his ears, she heard a low sound in his chest. **"**_Is he purring? I knew he liked it! He was lying! He never hated having them rubbed!"_

She continued to rub his ears and his eye slowly opened. He felt her rubbing his ears, he didn't care, he had stopped her several times last night and she got him when he was asleep so he let her.

"We have to get back to camp before everyone starts to think I killed you. We've been gone the whole day." Was all he said as he started to nuzzle her neck taking her scent in deeply.

"Ok we'll go back Shippo probably misses me, can we go back to Kaede's village? It's 9 days to my birthday and I want to spent 3 days in my time and we're 4 days away from the village. So can we please…." She looked up at him with be puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…how did you get so good at puppy dog eyes?" He asked as he got up and motioned her to get on his back.

"Practice and several years of trying to suck my mom in with the look. She was hard to beat, she had like the ultimate barrier against it." She reached up again and started to massage his ears.

"You know you shouldn't do that." He said as the purring sound returned.

"But you like it and I can tell. You're even purring because you like it so much." She continued to rub his ears and he moved his head so she could rub them more. "See you do like it!"

"Yeah, but think what if you get puppy dog ears. Then what's going to happen?" He felt her stop massaging his ears and he whined at the lost of her touch but he knew what she was thinking.

"_Damn he's right. What happens if I have doggy ears like him? Damn he'll have a chance to tweak my ears like I did when I first met him…damn!"_

They arrived back at camp to see everyone awake and moving around.

"There you two are, we thought a demon got you. Where did you go?" Sango inquired.

"We went and spent the day together. What did you do for the time while we were gone?" Kagome asked as she went to pack up her stuff.

"Nothing much just sat around; polished my Hiraikotsu; and hit the monk several times." Sango said as she glared at the monk.

"It's not my fault my hand is cursed!"

"Okay whatever; we're going back to Kaede's village for 10 days to relax since Kagome's birthday is coming up. We can have sometime to relax and get ready." Inuyasha said as he started to walk along the path towards the village.

It had been a day since they started when Inuyasha picked up a familiar scent "Ah just great he has to show up on a nice day to wreck it."

They watched as Sesshomaru came running up along the path. (Fluffy enter stage right)

"I thought I smelled my half breed brother close by. This would be a good time for you to hand over the sword and walk away, I might spare your life." He walked closer looking his brother straight in the eye.

Sango looked over her shoulder to see Kagome holding her head in her hands. Right then and there she knew Kagome was fighting herself.

(Kagome, **Kagome's demon side)**

"Great all I need…"

"**Just kill him, then you never have to deal with Fluffy again!"**

"I can't kill him! One: he could help us kill Naraku. Two: the girl he travels with would be left alone in the world. Three: I don't like killing people."

"**Then I'll push you and you'll yell at him and then he'll walk away." **

"Not… again… Gah!"

Her eyes flared red and she glared right at Sesshomaru who looked at her and stared. _Why does she look so evil? What is she's planning? Why does she send a shiver down my spine, the spine of The Great Lord Sesshomaru? _"I advise you to stop staring at me and hand over the Tetsusaiga." He said in a very cold tone.

"Why should he hand it over you can't even use it! If the Tetsusaiga was meant to be yours, your farther would have giving it to you. But he didn't, he left it to Inuyasha. Now why don't you screw off before I really get mad?" Kagome's voice was filled with hate, loathing, and venom.

"I have to no time for this! Give me the sword now!" He set his hand ready to attack and jumped at his brother.

"Your not getting it so you can go to hell!" Inuyasha jumped forward drawing the Tetsusaiga, transforming it and blocking the blow. As the two fought Kagome was having another battle with herself. She fell to her knees and held her head in her hands growling deeply.

(Kagome, **Kagome's demon side)**

"**Kill him, fight, destroy, wreak havoc you know you want to!"**

"No, I don't! It's you trying to do that."

"**I am you! Or did you forget that I'm part of you?" **

"No, you're my demon side trying to make me become a blood thirsty monster, and I will never become that!"

As this went on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kept fighting when Sesshomaru saw that Rin had caught up to him he pushed Inuyasha back and jumped toward her. When Inuyasha got he saw his brother gone and he looked toward Kagome to she had claws growing out of her fingers she was growling deep in her throat. He walked up to her and pulled her into a bone crushing hug and started to stroke her hair.

"Kagome let go of the hate, calm down and relax. You know this is not you, now come on, we need to get back to the village." He said then he felt her go limp in his arms he looked at her. She had a cold sweat and her breathing was heavy and harsh. He picked her up and started toward the village not even paying attention to the looks from the other members of the group.

End chapter 9!

Me: As requested Sesshomaru Show up and he will be in later chapters

Me: you can always add me to your msn messenger oryahoo account

PLEASE READ A REVIEW AND PICK ONE OF THESE TO STORIES!


	10. It’s just one of those days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did but who doesn't. **

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking**"**_

_**Action**_

Chapter 10: It's just one of those days

The group was still 3 days away from the village and everything was going great Kagome had kept her temper under control and the group decided to make camp for the night.

"Kagome…do you think I could call you mom from now on?" A hopeful fox pup asked.

"Sure Shippo, you can call me mom if you want. I'd like that." She walked up the fox and gave him a hug.

"I'm going to have a nice hot bath in the hot springs. Would you like to join me Kagome?" The older girl asked.

"Yeah, sure, let me get my stuff." She walked over to the big backpack and grabbed the bathing gear then followed the slayer to the hot spring.

"_Great…the headaches back…" _The younger teenager mentally groaned.

**With the boys…**

"You stay right there monk and none of your stupid mind tricks." The hanyou said with one open eye staring at the monk.

"What do you mean? I'd never do anything. Why do you guys think so lowly of me?" Miroku asked indignant.

"It's not that hard you pervert, you always ask why we think so lowly of you and you think your all innocent." The young fox explained, he transformed into Miroku's form and started acting like a total goofball asking Kirara to bear his children and doing so to a few trees.

**With the girl - while Shippo is being a total goof **

They had relaxed into the hot spring and had a quiet conversation of nothing important then Kagome got a feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her to hurry and get dressed and get back to camp. She quickly got out of the water as did Sango; they both got dressed and started to camp. Sango was a little in the lead when suddenly an ear splitting scream was heard.

"MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" A very scared sounding Shippo yelled. Sango turns around to see a red eyed Kagome running full speed. Sango knew what happened; her friend's instincts were telling to go save her pup. In the state she was in now, she might rip off the persons head clear of their shoulders. Sango ran full-force, trying to get to camp first. She was lucky Kagome's hanyou speed hadn't kicked in or she would have lost for sure. When she got there, she saw Miroku holding Shippo up by his tail. She tackled him to the ground just as Kagome got there flying through the air in her rush.

Inuyasha jumped up and tackled Kagome in midair, trying to pin her down and calm her. They rolled on the ground, she continued to try and get free to use her nails to dig into his side but it was to no avail: she couldn't get free. Sango got off Miroku and they looked at the two rolling on the ground. They had no clue what to do.

Inuyasha finally got her to stop moving by pin her hands above her head and sitting on her stomach. All that could be heard was a dying growl coming from Kagome. She tried to get free but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get free. She finally calmed down and the growl disappeared.

He could hear her breathing and so he could tell when she had passed out. He picked her up and walked over to her sleeping bag putting her in and making sure she was ok. Soon after, everyone else also went to sleep.

Kagome was the first one to wake up. She went for a walk into the forest after telling Sango where she was going. The headache still hadn't gone away. In an attempt to release some frustration she punched a tree full-force. When she looked at the tree she just punched, she saw she had punched it so hard, it had fallen over. She just stared at the tree on the ground shocked.

"What happened?" yelled Inuyasha as he ran up to her.

"Nothing…I just killed a tree that's all…" Kagome said still looking at the tree.

Inuyasha looked at the tree she had 'killed' then looked back at her. "And what, pray tell, did this poor tree do to you to deserver being attacked?" Inuyasha asked, utterly confused.

"It got in the way? I don't know I just punched it and it fell over. Hey Inuyasha, do you think we could go swimming in the river?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure…why not. We're a day ahead anyway so, why not." Inuyasha replied. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, whispering into her ear how much he loved her. He placed a kiss on her lips and she took no time in returning the kiss. Her arms flew up around his neck then one reached up and started to stroke his ear. Then they heard a twig snap and she knew who it was.

"Miroku…get your butt out here so I can hit you." She glared at the bush that he was hiding in.

The monk ran off next thing she knew, she was chasing him, growling low in her throat. She was chasing him like prey, Inuyasha came alongside her and tackled her to the ground and kissed her full in the mouth hoping to calm her down. Soon she returned his kiss.

They returned to camp to see Miroku panting heavily. Kagome walked over to her bag and pulled out several packages. (She's got everything planned it's scary)

She handed one to everyone. "Kagome, what are these things?" Shippo asked.

"The ones Sango and I have are called swimsuits. The ones you guys have are called swimming-trucks. I thought we all go swimming today." Kagome explained. Everyone went to go change and Kagome went back to her backpack and pulled out a giant water gun. Oh yes, she had everything planned. She was going to have fun today! She ran to the river and hid the gun away so no one could see it and quickly went back and change into her swimsuit.

End chapter 10.

Me: (snoozing)

Kag: I see sleeping?

Inu: yeah, (sneaks over grab notebook) Hey look at this (looks at drawing of Kikyo hung by her toes with all her finger cut off and several knifes and swords sticking out of her body)

Kag: she doesn't like Kikyo, does she?

Me: (wakes up) hey give me that (grabs notebook)

Inu: what the big deal

Me: what drawings did you look at?

Inu and Kag: just the Kikyo one

Me: good

Kag: why?

Me cause there's a drawing what your hanyou forms looks like and you can't see it you to wait.

Kag: damn….

Me: anyway you readers out there can always add me to your msn messenger or yahoo messenger and talk to me anytime, My emails are in my profile

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Water guns are fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did but who doesn't. **

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking**"**_

_**Action**_

**Chapter 11: Water guns are fun.**

Once Kagome got changed, she waited by the fire for the other to come back. She had showed Sango how to put on a swimsuit before and she knew the guys would have no trouble with theirs.

(I call them swimsuits some call the bathing suits)

Inuyasha was the first one back in his red trunks then Sango in her pink swimsuit the Shippo in his orange trunks and last Miroku in his purple ones. Kagome was in a green swimsuit.

"Okay everyone, ready to go swimming?" Before she knew it, she was the only one in the camp anymore: the others had run ahead of her. "I'll take that as a yes…" Kagome muttered as she ran to catch up. She went to her hidden water gun, hid behind a rock, and….

**With that group while she gets her weapon **(I'm evil)

"Where did mom go?" Shippo asked looking around.

"She's taking her time coming. I can smell her, she's not far away." He splashed the whole group with one swing of his arm.

"Oh so you want to play, do you?" Sango asked. She ran to the shore and grabbed her hiraikotsu and ran back into the water and swung it causing a wall of water to come at the boys. She went back to the shore to put her hiraikotsu and she looked up to see Kagome holding something (AKA the water gun) before she could say anything the girl had pulled the trigger hitting Sango right in the face.

Kagome then turned around and shot Shippo who screamed and tried to out run the water. Before anyone knew it, Kagome had jumped in the water and got into a deep area and dived under. She came up behind Miroku and shot him in the face. He fell over and everyone looked where he was only to see that she had already gone back under the water.

Inuyasha couldn't find her or sense her. _"Damn her, where did she go and how is she shooting us with water? What was that thing in her hand?" _He thought as his eyes darted along the water trying to see the girl.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered as she came up from behind him. He turned around only to get a face full of water. He also fell over into the water and everyone just laughed. He then tackled her into the water and grabbed the gun from her and jumped away. "How does this stupid thing work?" He groaned as he tried to get the thing to work.

"Come here and I'll show you." Kagome said and he went back to the girl who showed him how to use the water gun. After getting it to work, he shot the fox demon, then the slayer, and then the monk. He turned to look at Kagome. She went into a blank stare. _"Maybe teaching him wasn't a good idea…" _She mentally groaned.

She dove under the water, escaping the shot of water coming at her. She swam past the boy but he caught sight of her, he turned and followed her pointing the gun at her, waiting for her to come up. As soon as she came up, she got hit.

Kagome went back over to the rock and pulled out another water gun. The three unarmed people went into a blank stare and all darted into different directions. Kagome got Miroku and Shippo while Inuyasha got Sango. Kagome turned and shot him right in the ass. He flipped around but she ducked and he hit the monk.

Kagome fell to the ground holding her sides when Inuyasha came up and stood over her with a devilish look in his eyes. He pulled the trigger and got her right in the face. At this time Sango had grabbed Kagome's water gun came round and shot Inuyasha in the back of the head. Inuyasha turned around and shot her, she ducked and again the monk was hit.

After a long day of running back and forth shooting each other with the water guns, they had settled back into camp and were dressed now eating dinner. Dinner was ramen and some of Kagome's soda. (You choose who's got what kind)

Kagome headache was still there but she ignored it till and tree branch magically fell on her head. (Person in tree with saw, he he) She flipped out and punched the tree growling at it and its stupid branches for falling on her head.

Inuyasha and hugged her from behind, he sat down pulling he into his lap and wrapping his arms around her stomach squeezing her tightly. She calmed down but he kept his hold on her anyway.

(Insert belching sound)

He looked at the girl in his lap as she sat there red-faced. "Pardon me…" Was all she could say then everyone just laughed.

"That's as first." Sango giggled.

"I never knew you had in it in you!" Miroku laughed, Shippo was rolling on the ground, laughing so hard he was holding his sides.

"Where did that come from?" Inuyasha asked as he loosened his grip on her.

"You hugged me so tight you forced it out one load belch." Kagome explained as she leaned into his a chest and slowly fell asleep. He started to stroke her hair; she shifted to get more comfortable in his lap. Once she found her spot, she fell into a deep sleep putting her arms around his neck.

The others looked at the hanyou wondering why he didn't make her get out of his lap. They heard a growl from him and knew to drop the question if they wanted to keep their throats. They would be back at the village in another day or so and it was Kagome's birthday in only a few more days. He had to go pick up her clothes and her new sword. He was hoping all would go well. In the shadows someone was watching them and was plotting against the group. The person left without saying or making a sound. In the morning the group woke up and started toward the village. The next few days flew by and it was 3 days to Kagome's birthday. She went to the well to go spend time with her family while the others went to go get her gifts. Yep when she gets back everyone would be surprised with her and her new look!

End chapter 11!

Inu: who was the person in the bush?

Me: no one you need to worry about or even care it wasn't Naraku so there you have some what of a clue

Kag: (chokes me) you lied to me about the story plot (Chokes me harder)

Me: if…. I told you… it would…… (Gasp) wrecked the story

Kag: (let's go) (walks off some where)

Inu: so when are you turning her hanyou, because I want to know what see looks like.

Me: when i get me chips pop and sit my ass down an type the nexted chapter, Anyway Go ahead and add my to your msn, or yahoo i like talking to people it gives me something to do and it makes me type faster so if you want chpaters to come come talk to me i want support!

Thank you all, please read and review and Chapter 12 Happy freaking Birthday! You all finally get to find out what Kagome looks like as a hanyou! Review and enjoy this chapter


	12. Happy Birthday Kagome!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I wish I did but who doesn't. Christ cookies to you! **

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking**"**_

_**Action**_

**Chapter 12: Happy Birthday Kagome!**

Kagome had gone to her time to spend the next three days with her family. Inuyasha didn't go with her because he was going to pick up her gifts. She thought he was going off to see kinky-ho…I mean Kikyo.

She was lying on her bed when her mom called her down to dinner.

"So dear…how was your time in the feudal era?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"Not bad. I think I got rid of a guy who wouldn't leave me alone. Inuyasha confessed he loved me and I attacked the group with water guns." Kagome said as she ate her dinner.

"And how long are you staying with us this time child?" The old man asked.

"For three days, I'm going back the morning after my birthday." She finished her dinner, put the plate in the sink and went to go take a shower.

**With Inuyasha as he arrived at Totosai's**

"Hey old man you in here?"

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm here. I was just finishing that sword you asked for. It's called Kisenga. It means sacred heart."

"Thanks old man. Well I need to be going. I have another stop to make. See you around old man." Running out of the demon-bone cave, Inuyasha ran towards the old fabric and clothing maker. It would take him a day to get there from Totosais' and a day and a half to get back to the village from her home.

**With the gang and the village**

They all were helping around the village in their own slightly screwed up ways. Miroku was being a lecher asking every girl to bear his child but Sango put a stop to that by whacking him and pulling him in the hut to help her make dinner. Shippo was off doing kid things like playing with Kirara picking flowers that kind of junk.

**One Day later With Inuyasha (getting minor details out of the way)**

"Hello Sabah (means morning); did you make those clothes for me?"

"Yes I did Inuyasha; they are fitted so that when she puts them on they will fit to her form comfortably." The short woman answered. (You don't get to know what it looks like till kagome does :P)

"How can I pay you for doing this for me?" The hanyou asked gratefully.

"No need, you're getting it for the girl you love, are you not?" Sabah smiled.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"It's in your eyes. You love this girl with all your heart and you think your not worthy of her love. You are you know. You care much about her safety and making her happy. That makes you worthy enough." The woman said gently. "I don't know if Kagome will have a tail when she changes but a hole will appear in the cloth if she does for it."

"Well…thank you, good bye Sabah." Inuyasha said taking the clothes gently into his arms. He took off back to Kaede's village, holding the clothing in one hand and the sword in his other. Everything was going according to plan.

**2 days later At the well **(don't worry I have flash backs all set up now you just have to wait a little longer)

Kagome threw the large back pack out of the well and jumped out, looking around. She saw no one but she heard someone coming as she looked Inuyasha hoped out of the trees and stared at her. Kagome was in baggy guy pants, she had a loose beanie with her hair pulled up into it, so the only thing you could see was her face and throat, the rest was covered with the cloth of the hat. She was wearing gloves and had shades on. (You have to wait; she changed but she is hiding it)

"Kagome, is that you? What's with the outfit?" Inuyasha said as he looked her over again trying to find out why she was dressed all funny.

"Cause I want to surprise everyone at the same time and none of my other clothes fit me anymore." She started to walk toward the village and she started to take off running.

"Kagome wait stop!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he chased her. She stopped and turned around and he put a package in her hands. She looked at it with a confused face. "Here is one of your gifts from me. I have another one. I'll give to you later." He said blushing faintly.

She nodded her head and started running for the hut again. When she got there everyone just stared at her. Inuyasha came in and took her into the back room and open the gift he had given her. She opened it to find and outfit just like his only blue with a green under shirt it seemed a bit big for her.

"Put it on and it with fit to you." Inuyasha said when she looked up at him.

"Well then get out of the room so I can change. You have to wait like everybody else." She smiled at him and watched him walk out of the room.

He sat down and everyone started staring at _him_. "So…Inuyasha... What do you think she looks like? You can't see anything except that she is closer to your height now." Miroku said.

Before Inuyasha could answer Kagome shouted from the back room. "Okay people. I'm ready, everyone close your eyes till I say." They looked at each other then did as they were told. Kagome walked out stood by the door and told everyone that they could open their eyes.

After they did they saw Kagome. She was standing in the outfit that Inuyasha had given her. Her hair was now below her butt and had two blue streaks that started from the tops of her new black doggy ears and went to the ends of her long hair. She held up her hands to reveal claws that were painted black. They noticed something black that was swaying behind her. She had a shaggy black tail that touched the floor. The last thing they noticed was her eyes had changed: they were now ice blue.

"Well what do you guys think?" They all stared at her in awe and it was giving her the creeps. She started a growl low in her throat to tell them to talk and stop staring at her.

"Wow, mama you look so cool now!" Shippo ran up to her as she sat down and snuggled into her stomach. She stroked his head as he cuddled into her.

"Thanks Shippo. Would you three stop staring! It's giving me the creeps! I feel like a piece of meat." She said meeting their stares calmly.

"Sorry Kagome, Shippo is right you do look 'cool'. How was it in your time Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well…"

**Flashback 2 days ago**

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I wonder who that is…" Kagome said as she got up and went to the door. "Hey Hojo was brings you here?"

"Well since your feeling better; I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me."

"Nope, I'm kind of busy." She said and closed the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Hojo?"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"No Hojo"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"That's it." She muttered under her breath and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a frying pan, opened the door and whacked Hojo in the head, breaking the frying pan handle off. She called a cab to send him home and paid the driver.

**End Flashback 1, Flashback 2 a Day ago**

_Knock Knock Knock_

"_Damn door."_ Kagome groaned as she went to open it.

"Hey Kagome! How are you feeling?" Arimi asked.

"I'm feeling fine." Kagome said grumpily.

"We heard that you hit Hojo with a frying pan! Is that true?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah." She said simply.

"WHAT! WHY!" The three girls yelled.

"He annoyed me, so I hit him, now if you three would leave; I have some important things to take care of bye." She closed the door and returned to watching TV (oh yeah…really important)

**End Flashback 2, Flashback 3 - Kagome's birthday**

Kagome woke up to something tickling her face. She looked at it and saw it was a big black thing of fluff. She yanked on it and fell of her bed. She realized that it was her tail. A wild instinct took over and she chased her tail around in a circle.

Soon after falling on her ass she saw the cat Buyo walk passed her door. Again a stupid instinct made her chase the cat. Kagome's mom heard a growling sound and sees the cat dart under the table and soon after she sees her daughter slid across the kitchen floor trying to catch the cat.

The chase went on for 2 hours before anyone could stop her. They ended up locking her in the closet while they grabbed the fat cat and hid in it in a room. She growled the whole time she was in the closet. (it's the evil closet)

**End flashbacks **

"So you hit the Hobo with a frying pan and broke then handle?" Inuyasha asked smiling.

"Yeah, he wouldn't leave and I snapped so I whacked him." Kagome replied. She found Shippo had fallen asleep in her lap. She wrapped her tail around him to keep him warm.

"So what did you get for your birthday?" Sango asked.

"My mom gave me a necklace, my grandfather gave me a petrified hand of some type, I just gave it to the cat once I stopped chasing him, and Souta gave me a pair of baggy jeans."

"Well here are our gifts." Miroku said handing her a small box and Sango handed her a new bow and some arrows (how in hell did she wrap those?). Since Shippo was sleeping they decided to wait until he awoke to open his gift.

"Thanks guys." She opened the small box Miroku gave her and found a small charm necklace.

"Kagome, where did you get the new outfit?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha gave it to me." Kagome yawned. She was tired so she told everyone she was gonna go take a nap. She picked up the fox and walked into the back room. Once Inuyasha was sure she was asleep, he went into the room and picked her up bridal style. He left Shippo asleep in her sleeping bag took her to the god tree.

Kagome started to stir because she had felt around and found that Shippo wasn't there. She opened one of her eyes to find she was being carried. She looked up at Inuyasha as he hopped into the trees and soon he landed on the god tree. He pulled Kagome into his lap and relaxed against the tree.

"I told you I had another gift for you." He whispered in her ear, it twitched as his breath hit it and he pulled out the Kisenga. "This is Kisenga, it means sacred heart." He put it in her lap and pulled her into a hug. "I'll help you train while were on the road."

She smiled and turned around and kissed him in the mouth. Her tail started to wag back in forth lightly. "Well I'll know when you're happy from now." He said petting her tail. She started to purr and jumped up with a blush on her face. All Inuyasha could do was laugh.

"It's not funny!" She glared at him as she tied the sword around her waist.

"Yes it is. Now that you have dog ears, I can get my revenge for all those times you rubbed mine." He looked at her and got ready to pounce with his fingers in tweak position.

"You wouldn't dare…" She started but before she could say anything else he pounced. She jumped out of the tree and took off towards the village hoping she could out run him and get to the hut without any ear tweaking.

End chapter 12

Me: well that was a long chapter

Inu: Did I tweak her ears you ended it before we could find out!

Kag: thank god she did

Me: its not over it's a semi cliffy thing, plus that's not all that's going to happen to you Kagome

Kag: oh and hat else could you plan

Me: (whispers in her doggy ears about several things)

Kag: (grabs the collar of my shirt) if you do the first one ill kill you

Inu: what she say? Tell me!

Me: nope you'll both have to wait

Kag and Inu: bitch

Me: yes I'm a bitch, ok next things Chapter 13 Revenge is a sweet thing, The votes for me second story are Cursed for some thing I didn't do - 12

Reversed - 2

Please read and review Thank!


	13. Revenge is a sweet thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer yay me! (kinda fuck up on my part i put chapter 13 inplace of 12 so go back and read chapter 12 again)**

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

_Action_

(One of my stupid or unneeded comments although some are helpful)

**Chapter 13: Revenge is a sweet thing**

Kagome was still running towards Kaede's hut hoping she could get there before Inuyasha, She looked to see if the half demon was still behind her: Nothing. She knew something was not right; where was he? He was determined to get his revenge on her and now he's no where to be found. She stopped and hopped into a tree. _"If he's not behind me, he's in the hut already waiting for me to come in. I'll wait a few minutes because he'll get worried and go looking for me and then I'll sneak in!" S_he thought, relaxing in the tree.

**With Inuyasha, Kaede's hut **

"So can you do that for me old women?" Inuyasha asked. (Wonder what he's got planned)

"Yes but I need you to chase her into the village or even better into the hut the closer she is the better and faster it'll work" Kaede responded as she started getting prepared.

"Ok I'll go start to 'attempt to get her'." He said using air quotations with his fingers.

**With Kagome, She's still sitting in the tree**

"I wonder where he is… I have a feeling he's planning something and I bet it's not good." She pondered out loud. Next thing she knew; a scent hit her nose and she immediately knew who it was…Inuyasha was coming up from behind her and fast.

She took off without a second thought and started running towards the village again. She was closing in with Inuyasha behind her. _"Why is he not running at his full speed?" _She thought looking at him she saw a smirk plastered on his face. "_He's got something…planned but what is it? I know he's after tweaking my ears but his just jogging not running or trying just…" _She couldn't finish her thought she saw Kaede come out of her hut and reached into her shirt. (It's a shirt and I'm sticking with it)

Kagome saw something that made her stop in her tracks. In the old women's hands were another set of prayer beads the opposite of Inuyasha's with purple fangs and white beads. (Backwards, opposites attract).

The look in her eyes was of pure horror. "_She is _not_ going to do what I think she's doing is she? Please tell me this is a bad joke or something?" _Without a second thought Kagome took off again running past the old women and trying to escape. Kaede started chanting the spell as Inuyasha picked up speed.

The beads started to glow and took off towards Kagome. Kagome couldn't believe it! Kaede was helping Inuyasha! That's one of the things she would never except to happen. She was so caught up in her thoughts she forgot she was running.

**_Thwack_** (yep she hit a tree)

"Ow…" She fell on her back and she opened her eyes to see the beads go around her neck. "Damn I thought I'd got away from them." She groaned as she got up rubbing her abused forehead. She looked up to see Inuyasha sitting there with the biggest grin on his face. She took off running this time reaching the hut, but as soon as she got to the door she heard Inuyasha yell. "Heel Girl!"

She winced, thinking she was going to fall to the ground and meet her new friend mister dirt, but she didn't. Instead she was yanked upright, her arms pulled to her sides and she was floating about three feet in the air.

(I couldn't make her sit cause she fall on her boobs and that's would hurt a lot)

She fell on her butt then scampered into the hut before Inuyasha got there. She hid behind Sango hoping Inuyasha wouldn't find her. But Inuyasha slowly put weight on her tail making her yelp and jump into the air. He positioned himself so she would land on him. Kagome fell in to his lap he quickly wrapped an arm around her. "Now that you can't get away from me…I think I should get my revenge now!" He smirked as he raised his free hand to her ear and slowly started to rub it.

"_Can't let myself purr or he'll get his revenge…must…fight…temptation!" _She fought herself but lost; soon her tail started to wag and she started to purr.

She moved closer to him to get more attention. She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest and falling asleep. He stopped when he saw she was asleep in his lap. The group was just in the whole 'how cute are they' mode. (Evil and creepy mode)

"Well I hope that helps me in 2 days…" He thought out loud.

"What are you talking about 2 days?" Miroku asked. They watched as Inuyasha stopped rubbing her ear and just sat there stroking her hair.

"She's going to turn into her dog demon form in 2 days because that's the night when the left side of the moon is showing. Her mother told me that she is going to change and that she gets all hyper. All she'll want to do is run, chase things, and rough house and the only way to calm her down is stroking the base of her ears but she told me getting to them is hard." Inuyasha explained.

"That doesn't sound too hard. You have a command on her it should be easy." Sango pointed out.

"No. Her demon energy has been saving up for 15 years and it going to one long night just think if you slept for 15 years all the energy you would have." Inuyasha said. "Not only that, but her body won't be adjusted totally in 2 days." Sango and Miroku nodded their heads and everyone got ready to go to sleep.

End Chapter

Me: well that was easy

Inu: I got revenge I tweaked her ears and I got a rosary on her too!

Kag: shut up

Me: I'm working on chapter 14: The dog girl from hell

Kag: geez that sounds so nice

Me: it should you the dog girl

Kag: no kidding sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?

Me: no, I just like to annoy people, after chapter 14 I'm putting the first blooper reel up with all the mistakes and screw up we've had so far.

Everybody: (blank stare)

Me: ok Thanks for reading please review Chapter 14: The dog girl from hell, then I'll put up the first blooper reel. To clear a few things I gave Kagome a tail so she had her own quirk to her, I drew her every which way I could think of; pointed her, giant fluffy tail, no tail etc. I gave her dog ear and a shaggy tail that way see didn't look like a female Inuyasha or a female Sesshomaru. i kind forgot to send the files to dawn so she couldn't edit them so we couldn't put them so uh yea sry about that :D (runs away)


	14. The dog girl from hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!.**

"speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

_Action_

Dog form Kagome talking _thinking Dog form Kagome_

(one of my stupid or unneeded comments although some are helpful)

(Okay, just a heads up, when Kagome first changes she forgets who she is, All that's she knows is "I'm a dog and these people are scary and I can understand the kitty, the fox, and the dog boy")

**Chapter 14: The dog girl from hell**

Two days had passed, it was midafternoon and Inuyasha had been using the rosary to its full power just to annoy Kagome. They had decided to stay in Inuyasha's forest for the night and they would head out tomorrow morning.

Kagome had been using the last two days to study. For some reason, she felt different but she didn't really pay attention to it. She had forgotten tonight was the last quarter of the moon. Her mother had told her about it and how she would act the day before her birthday also explaining that she turned human on the first quarter of the moons cycle.

"Stupid math! No matter how hard I try I'll never understand it!" Kagome groaned, she rubbed her temples in an agonized way.

(I would too, math is a waste of free time. And what creeps me out further is I understand math easily, its freaking scary!)

"Hey, Kagome you should stay near camp. It's getting close to night and we don't want you getting too far away from us." Sango called out.

"Why? What's tonight?" Kagome asked as she got up.

"Did you seriously forget? It's the left moon tonight." She looked at the hanyou girl with questioning eyes.

"It's the what moon? Oh crap I totally forgot! Today has just been like that, my mind feels like it's shutting down and I feel as if I'm starting to forget things." Kagome got up and walked over to Sango and then started to head off to camp.

(you'll forget who you are and cause a whole lot of shit till you remember)

At camp everyone was settled when suddenly Kagome had a weird feeling and took off running. Just as she did the moon came out, Inuyasha stared at it for a moment before taking off after Kagome. He sniffed the air when he heard screaming that changed into a howling sound.

**With Kagome. (doggy form)**

Why does my head hurt so much? Who am I? What am I? she looked behind her to see a tail and looked down to see that she had paws OK, I'm a dog. One thing answered but who am I? She heard a sound and saw a guy with dog ears in red clothing coming near her _Ok dog eared dude is coming near and I don't like it…_ She started to growl. The boy stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kagome calm down its me, Inuyasha, don't you remember? I'm not going to hurt you/" Inuyasha put his hands up in a non-threatening way. But the growling got loader, he looked at her and saw confusion in her eyes. _"She doesn't know who I am or who she is…I remember what her mom told me. I have to rub her ears to calm her down." _(what was your first clue)

Inuyasha jumped at her trying to reach for her ears but she took off running. He landed on her back and held on tightly as she ran right through the camp. The others sat there with blank stares on their faces. Did they just see a dog a little bit bigger then Kirara with Inuyasha riding on its back?

"Would you guys get up and help me? We need to calm her down!" Inuyasha could only yell back at them as he held on tight and tried to reach for her ears. He was mere inches from her ears when…

**_Whack _**(Yep tree branch)

He had been whacked right in the face with a tree branch, which in turn, had knocked him off Kagome's back. He got up and started to run after her, he could see the others trying to get to her to try and make sure she stayed away from the village.

Crap! I got myself lost in this damn forest! Just great…and now there are more people after me. Man, now I'm hungry…how could this get any worse? Kagome whined as she looked for something to eat. When she saw a deer run by she took off after it.

**With Miroku - the group split up for having a better chance at finding Kagome**

"Where could she have gotten to? It can't be this hard to find her! She's a giant dog running in a forest with a group of people trying to find her!" Miroku complained.

**Thump**

He was knocked over by a deer that sped from the trees. When he got up he heard growling from behind him. He slowly turned around to see Kagome standing there looking at him, Kagome had the look of a hunter who just cornered its prey. Miroku looked at her and took off running. The giant dog chased right after him. All the monk could do was yell for help and hope someone could help him. Kirara came up and grabbed him by his shirt and carried him off.

_ Damn that's two things that have gotten away… _She whined.

She heard something a little ways ahead of her and she walked off in the direction.

**With Shippo – (whose smart idea was it to make Shippo go off on his own)**

"_I wonder if they found mom yet. I don't want her to get hurt or lost. Nah…mom would never get lost she's too smart." _He heard something coming towards him and saw a giant dog coming out of the bushes. Shippo froze in his spot.

_ He's too small to eat but I could put him in a hole just for fun _She walked up to the small fox and in an instant Shippo took off, hoping he could get away. Kagome took off right after him.

Shippo yelled for dear life. Kagome caught him by his tail, he tried to get away but Kagome had found a spot, she dug a hole, dropped him in, and buried him then walked off leaving only his tail sticking out in the air looking like a bush.

**With Inuyasha - giving everyone a little taste of doggy mayhem (I wish my dog was this awesome)**

"_Where did she get to? Wait a second…why is that bush orange? And furry?" _Inuyasha walked up to the bush and pulled it out. "Shippo?" He said peering closely at the dirty fox demon. "What happened to you?" Inuyasha demanded shaking him to get the dirt off.

"Kagome chased me and buried me in the hole…" Shippo whined.

"Do you know which way she went? I can smell her but her scent is everywhere!" Inuyasha growled. Before Shippo could answer Inuyasha saw black fur running past. He dropped Shippo on his head and took off.

**With Sango - can't forget her**

"Where could she have gotten to?" Sango was walking along the forest line when she heard something big coming towards her. She looked behind her to see the dog/girl in question running right at her. Kagome tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she chased after Sango.

_ That bone looks good! I want to chew it! I have to get it away from that chick! _Kagome thought as she jumped at Sango who jumped out of the way. The leaps and dodges continued for awhile.

"_I know what she's after…she's not after me… she after my Hiraikotsu!" _Sango thought (well duh, it's a giant bone in the shape of a boomerang).

Without another thought Sango threw her Hiraikotsu. She watched as Kagome took off after it. After catching the 'bone' in her mouth she dropped it because it tasted nasty.

_Eww! That's gross! What's on that thing? It tastes freaking nasty! _She growled at the 'bone' and ran off. Before she had got too far, Inuyasha hopped on her back. She started jumping around, hoping she could throw him off. Inuyasha again tried to reach for her ears but he was finding it hard to hold on while she bucked and jumped around. He finally reached her ears and started to rub them softly, hoping she would calm down quickly. She slowly stopped jumping around then lay down on the ground, purring softly as he rubbed her ears. "Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Yeah. I'm fine. What happened? I remember running and then everything went blank. She sat up and nuzzled Inuyasha in the gut.

"You're in your dog form Kagome, and you forgot who you were and you ran around giving everyone a hectic time." Inuyasha explained giving her a small smile as he stopped rubbing her ears. She let out a small whine of disappointment.

"Lets go back to camp and relax." He started to walk off as Kagome followed him and soon after Sango headed to the camp from where she had waited too. When they got back to camp they found Shippo and Kirara and Miroku sitting around a fire.

Kagome whined as she looked at her backpack. "What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

I want some freaking chocolate and dogs can't eat it cause it can make them sick… Kagome whined.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha walked over to her pack and pulled out some chocolate and sucked it down. _"That should get her mad."_

_ Oh…he's gonna play that. Fine I'll just wait. He and Miroku are going to go have a bath. I'll get him then. Think you can eat my chocolate? You think wrong… _She laughed silently, thinking of what she was going to do.

The boys walked off to go have a bath when they got there they stripped and got into the water. The water had blocked Inuyasha's nose from working he looked up to see Kagome with his clothes in her mouth and a devious look in her eyes. She walked off with his clothes while Miroku laughed at him.

"Kagome! Give me my clothes back!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran out of the hot spring covering himself he caught up to her and grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on.

Later Kagome went off to get a drink, when Inuyasha came up from behind her and pushed her into the water and ran back to camp. _You think you've won don't you?_ She walked back to camp holding the urge to shake off the water she got into the middle of camp. Still very wet she went in the middle of the group and shook all the water off spraying everyone with water. She walked over to her spot and laid down.

"You think you won haven't you?" Inuyasha asked as he reached out and started to stroke her ears. Kagome started to purr and for some odd reason she rolled on to her back. As her leg started to twitch, Inuyasha took one of his hands off her ears and started to scratch her stomach making her leg kick the air.

Unfair! I can't do that with you. She barked at him.

"I know. That's the point you can't fight back. Not like you want to anyway. You enjoying having your tummy rubbed." He smirked at her. After awhile he stopped and got up, knowing what he was going to do she ran and grabbed her backpack in her mouth.

"Hey! Give that back." Inuyasha whined. She shook her head no. "Give it. I want ramen!" He jumped at her and she jumped away. That went on for a little while. Kagome put the back pack down I'll let you have it if you admit defeat, and give me another tummy rub cause the first was so good. The others in the group looked at her. Shippo and Kirara knew what she was saying but Miroku and Sango stood there with blank stares.

"Fine…you win. Now hand over the backpack." She dropped the backpack laid back down in her spot. After Inuyasha got his ramen he gave the promised belly rub to Kagome who purred in happiness. Soon after that she put her head in his lap and fell asleep.

Inuyasha stroked her ears and listened to her purr. Sango and the others had gone to bed a while ago. He soon found himself in a deep sleep.

Enter Chapter 14!

Me: well that was funny

Inu: what ever, get on with your whole ending speech

Kag: ya that way we can go

Me: why do you guys hate me so much?

Inu: We don't hate you we just want you dead

Me great just like the other 95 of the world

Kag: who's the 5 that want you alive?

Me: my Oka, friends and the readers

Inu: ya sure

Me: what ever, next thing is "Blooper Reel 1" with all your screw ups and mine. So don't laugh at me now brcause we had a lot of screw up in these 14 chapters so far with evil night mares and breaking things so See ya please read and review! And vote for one of the following stories

Cursed for something I didn't do or Inuyasha reversed. Thank you all and good morning!

_Note from Editor: Sorry it took so long. I have been working on my own stories and then I forgot she even gave me the next couple chaps._


	15. Blooper real one

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co, I own this story, and I own the totally stupidity in these bloopers.

These are all the stupid things I thought of while writing the first 14 chapters of Happy Sweet Sixteen Kagome, So in join the little ride in my totally screwed up head. I'm going through each chapter with one screw for each a least, and there are some things that I just thought of in that chapter.

(insert name here):talking

(sound effect)

**Blooper reel 1**

**Chapter 1 falling over **

It had bine a long day in feudal Japan, As usually Inuyasha was in his tree complaining the kagome was taking to long to get back and continue searching for the jewel shards.

**(thud)**

Me: god damn it Inuyasha can't you stay awake for five freaking minutes so we can get this shot!

Inu: ok try I'll try

Me: whatever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back with kagome after she is done her bath**

**(thud)**

Kag: damn it, I missed the bed

Me: you as bad as me

Kag: ok nexted time I won't miss!

Me: sure you won't and this is why we are on take 42.

Kag: shut up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - we're stuck in the well

Inuyasha as he hopped down into the well - several minutes later….

Me: where the hell did they go!

Inu: were stuck and we can't get out, Stupid bag

Kag: damn it!

Me: ok get the crane we'll yank um out

Inu and Kag: (gulp)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - the horrible kikyo nightmare!

Me: (snoozing)

Kag: is she sleeping?

Inu: ya

(insert scream/yell here)

Me: evil nightmare!

Inu: about what?

Me: it was about kinky-ho and she was throwing knifes and shooting arrows and me and they she started hitting me with frying pans.

Everybody: (just stares at me)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - it's a prank and there was nothing to it

Kag: hey Koga want to play a trick on Inuyasha with me?

Kog: sure what is it?

Kag: (whispers trick into his ear)

Kog: ok here he comes ask me now.

Kag: of course koga, I'll be your mate!

Inu: what, I'll kill you koga

Kagome and Koga: (insert laughing)

Me: what the fuck is going on?

Inu: no clue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Hana: What brings you here Inuyasha

Inu: nothing

(Insert sneezing sound)

Hana: crude I sneezed and now I have tea all over me

Everyone: (insert laughing noises)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 -Just freaking grope her!

Kagome doesn't flip out on them and attack someone. They had left the monk behind to make sure Kagome stayed safe, They would tell him later (how could they trust him no to grope)

Mir: I can't grope her she'll kill me

Me: come do it ill keep ya safe you can trust me

Mir: this from the girl who has a very overactive imagination

Me: hey I resent that I've gone to therapy, didn't help plus if it did work then this story won't be here and life would suck for some people

Mir: and imagine how much better the world would be

Me: shut up

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7 - even in her mind her belching gets us

(mental fight! Kagome, **Kagome's demon self**)

"**Tell him to burn in hell"**

"No, I wont"

**(insert belching sound)**

"that's nasty"

Me: well now we have to make you talk to yourself again

Kag: crap…… stupid other me

Me: sure the other you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 - Shippo, will you ever understand?

Shi: ok tell me what this internet thing is again

Me: no I've tried to tell you 20 times and you still don't get it

Shi: well put it in easy terms

Me: basically your saying put it in stupid terms for you

Shi: ya sure.

Me: you'll never know

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 - yet another belching sound wrecking a shot

Sess: "I advise you to stop staring at me and hand of the Tetsusaiga"

Kag: Why should he hand it over you (belching sound) god damn it what's was in the pepsi!

Me: who knows but now we have to do it again, no more pepsi for you!

Kag: NOOO! I'm melting i'm melting!

Me: my god, stop being so over dramatic

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 - damn you and your farting

she saw Miroku holding Shippo up by his tail she tackled him to the ground just as Kagome came flying through the air.

(insert farting noise)

Me: Ahh! Who did that, that's freaking nasty

San: sorry I tried to hold it in

Me: sure ya did or you waited for the right moment to screw everything up

San: you could put it that way

Me: damn you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11 - it's a water gun I swear

Inu: Ok you pump it think this

(insert pumping sound)

Mir: ok now what?

Inu: you wait till you think you have enough pressure and you pull this thing

(insert squirting sound)

Me: What in gods name are you two doing!

Inu: im showing him how to work one of these water guns

Me: oh ok, I thought it was some thing else

Inu: it's a water gun I swear!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 - you hit me you bitch

_Knock Knock Knock_

Kag: No Hojo

_Knock Knock Knock_

Kag: (opens door) eat frying pan Hojo! (whacks some one)

Me: Ow… (falls over)

Kag: oops….

Me: (swirly eyes)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 - another nightmare and bite me

Me: (snoozing)

Kag: ok she's asleep

(insert screaming/yelling)

Me: damn it!

Kag: another nightmare?

Me: yes, kikyo in a bikini and she was whipping frying pans at me

Kag: what's with you and frying pans, are you disturbed?

Me: I hate frying pans and yes im disturbed but that just who I am and I like it

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu: damn you kagome you stole the food!

Kag: Muhahaha, all you'll never get it!

Inu: get back here!

Kag: bite me!

Inu: gladly

Kag: hey you stay away no biting you get to do that in a later chapter! (a secret revealed!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 - breaking the bone and other things

Catching the 'bone' in her mouth

San: Kagome you have to drop the bone!

Kag: (shacks head no)

Me: drop the damn thing already!

Kag: (drops and busted Boomerang)

Me: great now we have to fix that thing what else is new!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: alright go Inuyasha

(insert belching sound)

Inu: ha!

Me: ok kagome your turn

(insert belching sound)

Kag: ha ha!

Me: ok Miroku

(insert belching sound)

Me: that's was a girly burp, you suck

(insert belching sound)

Me: now that's a belch good job Sango!

(insert very load belching sound)

Me: the hell was that?

(looks at Kirara)

Me: ok I think Kirara wins this contest everyone agree?

Everyone: (everyone nods)

End! Blooper real one!

Please read and review the story or this blooper real, yes im disturbed and I did this cause I was being funny and no one was here to laugh so I came up with this the nexted chapter will be up uhh soon?


	16. fluff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer yay me! **

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

_Action_

(One of my stupid or unneeded comments all though some are helpful)

Chapter 15: Time to return to the search or is it completely time for fluff?

It was almost sunrise and Kagome hadn't gotten much sleep. She still had her head in Inuyasha's lap and he was still stroking her ears. He hadn't gotten much sleep either, he kept think about the jewel and Naraku and what would happen to Kagome once the jewel was finished. He put that aside for now, he would return to that thought later, for now it was just finding the ugly ass bastard and killing him.

As the sun came up Kagome started to change back. When she had fully transformed she found herself sitting in Inuyasha's lap. She snuggled in deeper, hoping they could stay like that. Her ear twitched and she let her tail wag to show she was enjoying a moment of pure bliss.

"Kagome, we have to go back to looking for the jewel shards soon." Inuyasha said softly as he rubbed one of her ears and got the happy sounding purr out of her.

"Why can't we stay here for another day? I want to have a nap right here and now. I'm too comfy to get up, I didn't get much sleep last night." She looked at him and reached up and rubbed his ear to get him into a moment of weakness and to make him give in to her plea.

"Kagome, you know we have to go back to looking for the jewel shards. We can't just sit here while Naraku gets them." He was trying to ignore the ear rub and trying to hold back the growing purr.

"Please, I'll make you ramen, and if you're a good boy, I'll give you a tummy rub for giving me one last night." She reached up with her other hand and started to rub his other ear. Inuyasha gave into the purring and pulled her closer with his one arm.

"Fine you win. But I get a good tummy rub for this and I get to spend the day alone with you and no one else can be there." He smiled a devilish little grin.

"Fine I'll spend the whole day with you and we'll go do stuff without Miroku and Sango. Not even Shippo will come." She tried to get out of his lap but he tightened his hold.

"You're not going anywhere." With that he picked her up bridal style and jump into the trees and jumped farther in the forest.

**Back at camp**

Sango had woken up to see Inuyasha carrying Kagome away and she thought it was a good time to be alone with Miroku now that the others had gone, all she needed to do now was get rid of Shippo.

"Hey Shippo." She nudged the fox demon who stirred and looked up at her. "What would it take to get you to go away for the day?"

He looked at her with total curiosity. "Not much, you just have to let the monk grope you five times without smacking him and I have to be around to see it." The young fox grinned at her with the biggest evil smile.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome **

Inuyasha had gone to the God tree and was sitting high up in the tree branches with Kagome in his lap. She had fallen asleep and he would let her sleep for a while. She needed it after everything that she did yesterday.

He knew today was the day he would ask.

**With Sango and Miroku (I'm evil!)**

Sango had gotten rid of Shippo when the monk woke up and saw that everyone was gone. He knew today he would tell her, tell her that he loved her with all his heart and he wanted to know if she did too. She showed him something no one ever had, she had showed him that trying to hide your feelings of love made your heart hurt and the only way to stop the pain is to see if that person loves you in return.

"Sango, I need to tell you something. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now." He spoke in a sweet but serious voice.

"Miroku I need to tell you something too, but you go first." She sat there looking at the monk. His eyes filled with emotions: fear, concern, and love but she didn't know why.

He pulled the demon slayer into a hug and held her there and whispered into her ear. "Sango…I love you."

**With Inuyasha and Kagome (Muhahaha!)**

Kagome had waken up from her nap to see Inuyasha was a sleep, she reached up and started to rub his ears, getting his purr out of him again. She had to quell the giggle in her throat that threatened to bubble up.

"You know its not nice to rub someone's ears when they're sleeping. It takes the fun of feeling it out of it." He said and reached up to start stroking her ears. She stopped rubbing his and leaned farther into his chest and, letting her tail lazily wag, she started to purr.

'Kagome, you know I love you right?" He stopped stroking her ears and put a clawed hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Of course I do Inuyasha, and you know I love you too." She planted a soft kiss on his lips after a while they broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes.

"Kagome I have something to ask you…" she stared into his eyes and saw love, but she also saw fear but she didn't know why. (Wow they are both ditzes…)

**With Sango and Miroku (Muhahaha! The torture goes on!)**

Sango stayed in his embrace, not knowing what to say, she hugged him back with full force, hoping he would never let go. She leaned back and kissed him in the mouth. He kissed back without a second thought hoping the moment would never come to an end.

After a bit they broke the kiss and Sango stared into his eyes. "I love you too, with all my heart." was all she said as she leaned in for another kiss. (They shared a "special hug with each other" I don't do lemons)

**With Inuyasha and Kagome (one couple down)**

Kagome sat in his lap and look into his eyes. "Go ahead Inuyasha, I always have time to hear what you have to say." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips and not to be out done he returned the kiss.

"Kagome I've known you for a year now and for the longest time I tried to fool myself that I was still in love with Kikyo (kinky-ho) but I soon found out that she was just using me to free herself from the jewel and if I turned human she probably would have left me and never come back. I don't see her in you, you are nothing like her. You show love were she shows hate, you love me for being a half demon, you never want me to change. That's why I wanted to ask you…" He took in a short deep breath and stared deeper into her heart.

"Will you be my mate?" A hushed silence came over Kagome.

"_He just asked me to be his mate, not Kikyo! ME! What do I do, I know mom told me about mating before my birthday…" _Inuyasha knew she was thinking and he would wait for her answer, he would wait till the day he died. He learned that girls take time to think. (Yes he can learn)

"Inuyasha, of course I'll be your mate!" She tackled him in a bone crushing hug. They fell over and landed on the ground below not even really caring or feeling the impact.

"Kagome I'm going to bite you in the junction of your neck and you do the same to me. It's called the mating mark." Once he bit her and she'd bit him he turned around and bit her gently on the nose (its shows she's taken and she follows the males orders, yes I've researched dogs and that how the do it).

They watched the sunset later that day and Kagome smiled softly watching the colors. "You know Inuyasha the sunset reminds me of everyone in our group." She leaned on his shoulder.

"Oh? How so?" He looked at her with a questioning stare.

"The red is you, the purple is Miroku, the pink is Sango, orange is Shippo and yellow is Kirara." She said feeling silly.

"And what about you? What color are you?" He asked looked down into her face.

"I'm not in the sky Inuyasha." She said grinning up at him.

"Yes you are. You _are_ the sky. You brought and hold all of us together, if you weren't here Sango would be under Naraku's control. Miroku would be living day to day staring at his hand. Shippo would probably be alone or dead by now. And I…I would still be stuck to the god tree. You, Kagome, are the sky itself." (and that's why I made her outfit blue instead of green).

They shared a "special hug" through the night (editor: ye gads! Canada sex ed sucks!) and the next morning they woke up as mates and they knew they would stay together forever.

End Chapter 15!

Me: stupid god damn evil name

Kag: what's with you?

Me: I found out my middle name means beloved! Bad enough my first name means lovable!

Kag: you don't seem like that kind of person

Me: what the hell was your first clue?

Kag: your being a bitch was one

Me: what ever, Please read and review, and vote for one of the 2 stories cursed for something I didn't do or Inuyasha reversed

Thank you all and Good after noon

Editors Note: continues shaking head over "special hug"


	17. Hunting and training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer yay me!**

"Speaking"

"Thinking"

Action

(One of my stupid or unneeded comments all though some are helpful)

Chapter 16: Start the hunt, and the training

Everyone had woken up in the best moods of their lives and Kagome and Inuyasha returned to camp to see Sango and Miroku curled up together. Surprisingly Miroku's hands were around the demon slayers waist and nowhere near her ass.

Kagome went over to her backpack and pulled out some ramen for breakfast. Sango woke up to the smell of cooking to see Kagome look over a boiling pot of water. When she saw her 'sister' she blushed thinking of the position she was laying in.

She saw the mark on Kagome's neck and knew what had happened then her blush quickly disappeared. She untangled her self and walked over to Kagome.

"Good morning Kagome, would you like to join me in a bath at the hot springs before the pervert wakes up?" The slayer asked.

"Sure, but you probably shouldn't call the guy you love a pervert." She gave a devilish grin to the slayer as she picked up her stuff and told her mate were they were going and told him to watch the monk.

**With the girls – they're in the hot spring **

"So Sango…why did you have the monk all wrapped around you?" Kagome gave her the grin of 'I know you did something now tell me'.

"I got rid of Shippo then Miroku confessed his love to me and I confessed my love to him." Sango claimed.

"How did you get rid of Shippo?" She knew that she had to bribe him but she wanted to know what she had used.

"He said he would leave if I let the monk rope me five times without smacking him afterwards and Shippo has to see all five." She put shampoo in her hair and lay against a big rock. "And what about you and Inuyasha? I saw you take off early in the morning and I see the mark on your neck so what did you two do?" She gave Kagome the 'I told you now you have to tell me'.

Kagome's face went 99 different shades of red "Well umm…. Inuyasha asked me to be his mate and I said yes." She was tapping her index fingers together.

**With the guys **

Miroku was now awake and talking with Inuyasha trying to trick him into going to watch the girls. "So Inuyasha did you mark Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned his back to the monk. "Yeah so what if I did? You and Sango had fun while we were gone, and don't lie, I can smell you all over her and her all over you." The half demon said looking over his shoulder.

"I wonder what the girls are up to. They sure are taking their sweet time." Miroku watched as Inuyasha tensed up.

"Fine, but if we get caught I'm ditching you and letting the girls kill you." Inuyasha got up and jumped into the trees as Miroku walked along on the ground.

**With the girls a few minutes before the guys got there**

"Hey Sango…we should play a trick on the guys because they're coming." Kagome whispered hoping Inuyasha wouldn't hear.

"Yeah sure Kagome, what kind of trick?" Kagome whispered her plan into her ear. Sango nodded and they both got dressed.

The boys looked through the bush to see that the girls were gone, Inuyasha started to worry almost instantly.

The girls came up behind the boys and grabbed their shoulders pushing them into the hot spring. The boys came up to see two girls laughing their asses off, not to be out done the boys went up and grabbed the girls pulling them into the water when the girls came up the boys were laughing.

After everyone got dried off they got ready to go leave to return to shard hunting. Inuyasha knew he needed to get Kagome mad so she would learn what her attacks are. "Hey hurry up Kagome your slowing down the whole group!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Are you saying I'm slow?" Kagome snapped.

"Yeah and it's slowing down the whole group." He smirked; he knew she was getting mad.

"I swear I'll hurt you Inuyasha if you don't shut up." She glared at him, i_s he trying to get me made on purpose? Why would he do that? I'll show him._ She grinned as she jumped up beside him and tripped him. Yep that did it…Inuyasha flew off the handle.

"Why did you do that you bitch?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes Inuyasha I'm a bitch." Everyone gave Kagome a dumb founded look. "I'm female and I'm a dog and therefore I'm a bitch." Kagome explained everyone expect Inuyasha busted out laughing at the comment.

"I'm trying to train you and I need you to get mad but you're being so damn calm its scary!" complained Inuyasha. "Wait I know she hates her tail being pulled!" Inuyasha smirked as he walked behind her and yanked her tail making her yelp out in pain.

Turning around Kagome yelled, "Crimson soul!" as her claws turned white as she sliced through the air, The group watched as her hand hit the ground making a crater were Inuyasha once stood, but he had jumped out of the way at the last second.

"So one of your attacks is crimson soul. Now we need to train you in the use of your sword and to find out your other attack that way you can defend yourself in battle." Inuyasha said as he looked over her claws. After a good days journey they set up camp and relaxed for the night.

Kagome was turning in her sleeping bag some thing was missing and she knew what, getting out of her sleeping bag making sure not to wake up Shippo she jumped into the tree Inuyasha was in and curled up in his lap.

"Couldn't sleep could you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No…something was missing and by instinct I knew it was you," Kagome replied as she fell into a deep sleep in her mates' arms, all was right for the time being.

**In a area some where - with kinky ho or Kikyo **

One of her spirit snakes cam to her and she lifted her hand as it told her that Inuyasha and the young miko were together and that the young miko had turned into a half-demon.

"She thinks she's won Inuyasha from me, well she thought wrong. She won't have him! He will come to hell with me, even I have to kill him myself!" (Not if I got anything to say about it and I have 100 control and you gonna die so ha!)

End chapter 16!

Me: well another chapter done

Kag: when do I get to kill Kikyo you promised me!

Me: Two things, One always all her kinky-ho Second you get to kill her in about 3 to 4 chapters

Kag: yay!

Me: Ok. Cursed for some thing I didn't do has started so please read and review it and read and review this chapter of this story too thank you and well afternoon!


	18. Kikyo Why can’t you just die?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer yay me!**

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

_Action_

(One of my stupid or unneeded comments all though some are helpful)

**Chapter 17: Kikyo Why can't you just die?**

It had been a week of training; the group had gotten five jewel shards. Sango and Miroku had gotten a lot closer to each other. The same could be said about Kagome and Inuyasha, Inuyasha had trained her with her claws but not with her sword. Kagome needed to go back to her time because she needed to restock. She gave her mate a good bye kiss and hopped into the well. She planned to be back in a few hours.

"Hey mom I'm home!" Kagome said as she gave her mother a hug who in return tweaked her ears.

**With kinky-ho in Inuyasha's forest she was coming up behind Inuyasha**

She made her spirit snakes entangle around Inuyasha holding him to a tree; Inuyasha stared at her, giving her a death glare.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

"But…Inuyasha I thought you loved me? Has my recantation been getting to your heart? I thought you told me that she was just a replacement till you got the jewel restored. Hmm how I detest that girl, I will kill her and then you have nothing to do but go to hell with me." She put her hand his cheek and leaned in closer. (Gross!)

He turned his head and got an arm free. A very pissed hanyou yelled, pushing her off him. "You touch her and I'll rip you in half Kikyo. You never loved me, you were using me and you know it!"

"So what if I used you, you're a half demon! You are a disgrace to this world just like every other demon and especially half demons!" Kikyo yelled as she got up off the ground.

"If we all are, why do you smell of Naraku? You love him and you mated him! Your nothing but a monster!" Inuyasha arm was pulled back to his side but he continued to struggle to get free with no avail. (This is really hard for me to write!)

"I mated him so I could have more power! Once you die I'm going to hell right after you! I'm making you fulfill your promise and you're going to keep it! No matter how hard you try, you belong to me and not that little tramp!" Kikyo yelled.

"Kagome is not a tramp; you're the one mating with Naraku! That's the worst thing you could do! I promised to avenge your death because I felt bad for you! I never said I'd go to hell with you and I never will!" His eyes burned with pure hate.

"Well let's go to the god tree and wait for your wench to get back. Then I'll kill her then you and then myself and I will have everything I ever wanted and ever need!" With that she knocked Inuyasha out a got her spirit snakes to tie him around the god tree. She put a spell on Inuyasha to make him look like he's not there. (Just like the episode)

**With Kagome - she's coming out of the well an hour later **

See felt some thing out of place, where was Inuyasha? Then a scent hit her nose that wrecked of death and soil. She took off, following the scent, when she got there she saw only Kikyo.

"Where is Inuyasha you kinky-ho?" Kagome yelled staring at Kikyo who looked at her with pure distaste.

"What did you call me? Never mind it doesn't matter. You bitch! You're going to die right here right now!" Kikyo shot off an arrow but Kagome quickly dodged it and grabbed her by the throat pinning her against a tree.

"Tell me where he is before I kill you. No wait I'll kill you anyway for all the pain you've caused us!" She tightened her grip on the bitch's throat. Kikyo in the struggle had kicked the Kensiga off of Kagome's waist.

"Where is he? I'll give you one last chance!" She dug her nails into Kikyo's flesh. Kikyo let out an ear splitting scream which woke Inuyasha up he saw Kagome eyes starting to turn red.

"Kagome! Kagome! Calm down!" He yelled and saw she did nothing. "_She can't hear me, she can't feel me, and she's going to lose herself soon."_ He watched as his mate tightened her hold.

Kagome sent her claws right into Kikyo's chest, causing several souls to fly out, she let her drop to the ground, and Kagome now had pure red eyes with blue pupils. "For the last time Kikyo where is he!" She grabbed Kikyo and threw her into a tree growling deep in her throat.

"I'll never tell you! He's mine and always will be!" Kikyo got up and grabbed her arrows and shot one right at Kagome who just sliced the arrow in half as it came at her. "You're nothing but a walking corpse! Tell me where my mate is!" She walked up, stabbing Kikyo in the gut.

Kikyo fell to the ground, the spell around Inuyasha disappeared and the spirit snakes let him go. He ran to Kagome who turned around and saw him and ran to him. They hugged each other holding them in their arms.

As they hugged, demons came behind them knocking the over and flew off grabbing Kikyo and flew away. "I'll return and when I do I will kill you both and Inuyasha will go to hell with me!" Kikyo yelled as she flew away and the brink of death.

"Damn, she got away again. She's going back to Naraku." Inuyasha pulled Kagome close when a new scent hit his nose. It wasn't evil it was Kagome and his mixed together. Then it hit him, he bent down and nuzzled Kagome's tummy sniffing it. She was pregnant with a pup or pups he couldn't tell.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" She looked down at him in confusion. "Is there something wrong?" She pulled him up to her face and nuzzled him in his neck taking in his scent of forest, pine, and the smell of wind.

"Kagome…. You're….. Pregnant..." was all he could manage to say. He look down at her as she looked up at him, "I'm wh-what? Oh god I'm pregnant!" She jumped out of his arms and stared into space soon her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. Inuyasha caught her and took her back to Kaede's so she could sleep stopping by the well to pick up her back pack.

End chapter 17!

Me: Well that's another chapter, sorry for the slow updates but school is drawing to a close so things are piling up. As oka san states below I started a new story called "freedom is all I ask for" I hope you read and review this story and my new sotry and read oka sans stories along with the joint stories.

**Editor: man I am sorry this is takin so long guys. People bug me people bug her, we have joint stories Higure has a new one. School work blah blah. But finally the next chapter!**


	19. Hunting Them down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co but I do own this computer ya me!**

"Speaking**"**

"_Thinking"_

_Action_

(One of my stupid or unneeded comments all though some are helpful)

**Chapter 19: Hunting Them down**

The next morning Kagome woke up from a great sleep and she and her mate ate breakfast before grabbing a few things and heading back to the feudal era. It was time; time to end all the problems that Naraku and Kikyo had caused them. The jewel shards were hard to sense now so they were going to head north-east and hope to come upon them.

When they got to the village, Sango was throwing up uncontrollably, Kagome went up to her friend and held her hair back and rubbed her back to help sooth the pain.

"You okay, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah…I just feel a little sick and I don't know why." Sango murmured with pleading eyes that she was done for the day. Kagome knew how she felt she had morning sickness to; she had to tell her she was pregnant.

"Sango I know what wrong with you." She sighed this was the only way and she wasn't sure exactly how Sango would react.

"Oh, what is it?" She sounded sad and tired.

"You're pregnant just like me. We have to kill Naraku more then ever so our kids don't have to deal with him. The faster we do it the better." Kagome looked down and waited for the sound that would indicate Sango fainting but it never came she looked up to see Sango with a pale white face.

"I'm pregnant…. I'm pregnant." Sango could only say over and over again.

Miroku walked out and heard her say it and got the biggest grin on his face. He came up and hugged Sango fiercely and she seemed to wake up. "Let's go so our kids get to grow up without a care!" Inuyasha called out crossing his arms. They nodded, their faces growing fierce. They knew he was right they had to go while the girls still had the ability to move without the child being too much of a burden.

Two weeks later.

Inuyasha had taught Kagome how to use her sword then found out her sword could draw on her priestess powers and cause it to have more power.

**Flashback - about 5 days ago**

"Concentrate, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled teaching Kagome how to block attacks. He was secretly proud of her, she was doing very well, she blocked every attack and when her instincts told her to strike along side, the sword transformed in her hands and turned black. When she swung it the right way, two black lines came out and shot through the ground.

They traveled along and she used it on a demon and it tore the demon into pieces. They talked to Totosai about it the attack was called Black Night.

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha thought about it and chuckled a little bit. And then one of the other times he had trained her, she had had a wicked mood swing at him.

**Flashback - 2 days ago**

"Come on Kagome, stop trying to hit me." He laughed hoping to piss her off and make her attack. He was training her in using her claws, she kept trying to hit him and missed and he would laugh a little harder.

"Stop laughing at me! SCARS OF LIFE!" She yelled and purple blades flew at him. He dodged, only getting hit by one, Kagome felt so bad she an extra long ear rub to show how sorry she was.

**End Flashback**

The girls had told their husbands that they had to take a rest, their bodies were tired and the guys didn't get upset, they just began fussing over them. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap and Miroku did the same to Sango. The monk and demon slayer were asleep in a few minutes, they had left Shippo at the village for his own safety.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Her mate asked her.

"I feel like crap, and my tummy hurts." She whined and leaned her head onto his shoulder and her ear flicked tickling the side of his face.

"Is there any way to make you feel better?" He said hoping he could help her.

"No… not that I can think off." Her ear flicked again this time Inuyasha had a made a slight chuckle and she caught it. "Why are you trying not to laugh?" Her ear flicked again causing another chuckle to come and be suppressed.

"It's nothing really," was all he could say as her ear flicked again. She was trying to find out why he was laughing, she loved it when he laughed and if something was funny she didn't want him to hold it in.

"Come on Inuyasha, tell me and laugh about it. I love to hear you laugh." She said flicking her ear again and again he tried to hold in the chuckle.

"You can't (chuckle) make (chuckle) me." Now it was getting harder and harder because she had started to nuzzle his neck which had put him at the mercy of both her flicking ears.

She watched as he tried to hold in his laughing then she noticed every time her ear flicked he laughed, she smiled deviously and Inuyasha caught the smirk on her face. "So the almighty Inuyasha is being tickle by my flicking ears huh?" She growled laughingly and wrapped her arms around him to make sure he didn't run.

"Umm…." He was trapped and he knew Kagome was in one of her moods. Some of her moods scared him but this mood was usually funny because it would end up that one would have to give in or be forced to feel like prey.

"I see. Well…if he's ticklish here, we should see where else he's ticklish." She took one hand and scratched under his chin lightly causing him to chuckle a little. She reached for his side and tickled it but he didn't laugh, she reached over a tickled one of his feet getting a chuckle but not a full blow laugh like she wanted.

She tried every spot she could think of and still hadn't gotten a good laugh out of him. Then it hit her, she leaned up and blew softly into his ear which sent a shiver down his spine, yep she found it! His ears! She blew in it again causing him to laugh and he pulled her into his lap again.

"So if you know where I'm ticklish, then I should know where you are." He smirked when he saw the pure fright in her eyes. He tickled her in the sides getting her to laugh but he wanted to make her full blow laughing and howling for mercy.

He tried under her chin and on the back of her neck only getting giggles or a laughing purr out of her. Then he knew, he flipped around quickly so she was sitting on the ground and he had a hold of one of her ankles. He took off her shoe as her eyes filled with pure horror. He gave her a triumphant smirk as he started to make tiny circles in the middle of her foot.

She held it in for all she was worth but ended up giving in and busted out laughing. "Stop please!!" She couldn't take it she was laughing so hard she was holding her sides and tears started to leak from the corner of her eyes.

"What do I get if I stop?" He continued his torture looking her in the eyes.

"I'll make you ramen!" She begged.

"Nope, try again." He made the circles go faster getting a louder howling laugh out of her. By this time Miroku and Sango had woken up from all the noise and saw the problem Kagome was in and saw how much fun Inuyasha was having. Kagome looked at Sango with pleading eyes.

Sango just smirked and sat back to watch the fun. Nothing was going to make her help Kagome when she and Inuyasha seemed to be getting along so well. She even sat in Miroku's lap to make sure he didn't interfere.

"OK! I'll give you a kiss!" She tried to get free when he looked up to see Miroku and Sango watching but no luck.

"Hmm what else can I get out of you?" He smirked he wanted three things, a kiss, a tummy rub and an ear rub and he planned on getting all three.

"I'll give you whatever you want, just please stop!" She had to give in if this kept up she would die from air loss.

She felt Inuyasha's claw lift from her foot she gasped air in deeply and looked up to see the biggest smirk on his face.

"Okay, I want three things from you. One I want a kiss, two I also want a tummy rub, and three I want a long ear rub." She nodded her head and let go of her ankle. She got up as the sun set and Inuyasha turned human. Everyone looked at the sky to see no moon. Inuyasha couldn't believe it; the new moon had come without him even realizing it.

"I guess you'll have to wait for your ear rub." She sat down in his lap and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"And my tummy rub, it doesn't feel as good as when I'm human." He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She fell asleep for the night. Inuyasha held her as she slept and Miroku and he kept guard.

End Chapter 19!

Me: Next Chapter The fight with Naraku and Kikyo!

Kag: And I finally get to kick kinky hoes ass!

Me: Your just dying to kill her, aren't you?

Kag: Damn right

Me: Well, Um..What to say... I'm sorry for taking so long to tpe up a chapter. But between school, gettign a job, quitting the job, getting another job, moving twice in 2 months, losing my dog, quitting my second job, Getting a girl friend, Breaking up with her a week ago. Planning my trip to go see oka san and my birthday, Helping my grand mother move, planning a wedding.

Yea...not much going on at all...

Please read and review, Bitch at me if you want. Cursed will get updated in the near future. College hanyous in now on hiatus and Freedom has 10 or so chapters in editing. Yea...I'm getting some writting down just not in the stories anyone wants.


End file.
